I Know Who You Are
by VeilaRayne
Summary: Marauder's Era:  The Lufkin sisters are pure bloods with a few secrets.  If you like vampires, werewolves, rivalry, and dark romance this story is for you.  Rated for M sexual content in later chapters.   SSxOCxSB and LMxOCxRL
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

Before coming to Hogwarts, I was home schooled from the age of eleven until I turned sixteen. My mother told me she had always intended to send me there the usual age that a student should be sent to Hogwarts, but that her little blessing had come with some extra problems she hadn't foreseen and, of course, we need to protect the Lufkin name. I'm sure some of you know of my distant relative Artemisia Lufkin. What most people know is simply that she was the first witch to become Minister of Magic, but no one seems to know much of our family line after that. Of course both my half sister and I know very well why that is. If we were to go to school, there mustn't be a hint of anything out of the ordinary coming from either of us, which would be hard considering neither of us are very ordinary.

My sister and I take the same last name, but it's not our father's last name, it's actually our mums'. They were both sister and with us being the same age I'm sure you can guess why our father isn't in the picture anymore. At least we've been told he's not in the picture because he cheated on one of our mums; they won't tell us which one. It seems a little fishy to me though, but non-the-less ever since we were born we've all remained close. Due to my problem that has finally seemed to even out, my mum would teach my sister and I one week and her mum another and that's how it's been since we turned ten years old.

I suppose I should stop dancing around my affliction now and just spit it out: I'm a vampire. Well to be correct I'm a half vampire. The first to be born no less from a female vampire, so my mum wasn't aware of exactly what problems might come in the future and sure enough they did. In my first few years I grew up very quickly, I looked like a Muggle grade schooler when I was merely 4 years old and by the time I was actually the age of a grade schooler I looked like I was 16. There would have been no way they could have sent me into a first year class without raising some questions. My mum preferred that we kept these little secrets hidden to protect our family name.

I'm not the only one with a rather odd secret though, my sister has her own furry little problem, though I think she's lucky to only become a monster once a month. Just a few months after she was conceived, apparently our father had sent Fenrir Greyback after both our mums, but was only fortunate enough to infect one of them. Apparently he has quite the temper that father of ours, but that's really all our mums ever say about him. I'm very thankful he didn't get my mum as well, I could only imagine how I would have turned out then, if I'd even turned out.

Finally this year, two years after my rapid aging had evened out just to make sure that it really has, my sister and I finally get to go to Hogwarts with the other students. Not that I don't like my sister, but I'd like to be around some other people once and a while, rather than being cooped up in our house all the time. The headmaster seemed to be sensitive enough of our situation and had some accommodations for our problems fixed up in advance and luckily we both tested into our sixth year. With any hope, we'll somehow manage through this year without anyone knowing a thing.


	2. Oh the Shame!

_Oh the Shame!_

My sister and I arrived at the school an hour before everyone was supposed to arrive and we were shown around the building by a Proffesor McGonigal.

"Now all the sixth years are quite aware of how to get to their classes and we can't have the two of you being any different." she explained while my sister and I walked closely together, not at all paying attention to where each class was, but simply taking in the scenery out the windows and the dark looking corridors, every picture seemed to captivate us as we walked around the castle, nothing left unnoticed. McGonigal finally stopped abruptly on the top of a staircase, causing the two of us to walk right into her. I looked to my sister while biting my bottom lip in embarrassment, as she returned a similar look to. The professor however said nothing to indicate that she'd even noticed us walk into her, the agitated look on her face however betrayed her.

"You two will need to stay put." she began, with that same look plastered on her face as if she didn't even realize she was doing it, "I'm going to go greet the first years. They will be announced first to be sorted. Once the lot of them have been sorted I'll announce the two of you to come in to be sorted as well, I trust you can handle that without any mischief?"

My sister was the first to speak up, "Of course, professor, we're not troublemakers."

'Speak for yourself', was all I could think as she spoke up, though it was probably a good thing she answered, she was definitely more well behaved than I. The professor gave a knowing look at us and before she left, letting us know we could watch as the first years got sorted through the cracked door if we were quiet.

Once she was out of sight both of us were fighting for the spot in front of the door, pushing and shoving one another out of the way, until we had finally settled where I crouched down in front and her behind me as we peered through the crack, her chin resting on my head.

"Where do you want to get sorted?" she finally asked after we had spent a few minutes looking over the tables at the students that had been there all the years that we were meant to have been. I paused and looked to the colors of the of the tables and one caught my eye, perhaps it was the red color. Being what I am red was a very attractive color to me, but I knew that was not where I wanted to be sorted.

"Slytherin, of course." I spat at her as if there was no other plausible answer, "You heard what mum said. Get sorted Slytherin or don't bother coming back."

"You know she wasn't serious." my sister said crossing her arms and gave me a disapproving look.

"She would never tell us to not come back, but she was serious about wanting us Slytherin," I explained before shoving her out of the way again to get a better look, "Why, do you plan to be the first in our family of another house?"

"Course not, though I don't think I'd mind Ravenclaw." she shrugged. It made sense, she was a reader.

"Well I'll wave to you from Slytherin" I grinned at her, showing my fangs. She began to laugh hard at this, barely managing to speak through her laugh, "It definitely suits you, love."

Before long McGonigal had announced to the rest of the students that two more transfer students were meant to be sorted. My sister and I entered the Great Hall side by side until we both stood next to the professor near the chair where the hat sat. I could only imagine what it might have been like to stand up here at the proper age, with peers around me to make personally less of a spectacle. Now however I could feel the eyes on my sister and I. After living where the only person my age was my sister, to suddenly get thrust into a room with so many others my age gave me quite a fright. And of course to my dismay, Professor McGonigal nodded before she read my sister's name

"Serena Lufkin." Why would she sort us in alphabetical order, that would only make sense! I watched as my sister took a seat on the chair, lowering the hat on her head. It seemed the hat was having a bit of controversy as to where to put her, but I couldn't hear exactly what it was muttering on about. Finally it had decided, "SLYTHERIN!"

My sister hopped up with a happy smile on her face as she almost skipped over to the table decorated in green and silver. She glanced back at me with a wink, as if to tell me off. I just rolled my eyes as the cheers from both the Slytherin table mixed with the boos from the table decorated in red. I glared at this table, no matter how much that stupid color red enticed me, I could hardly let go that they were booing at my sister and my soon to be house.

"Olivia Lufkin" Even though I was the last one to get sorted, Professor McGonigal still read my name, probably in order to quiet down the rest of the students who seemed to be at war over the sortings. I took a seat and lifted the hat over my head. No sooner had I done this and the hat began to speak quietly to me, "Hmmm, well, well. Two Lufkins in under thirty seconds, this shouldn't be too hard. Let's see you're definitely brave."

'Of course I am', I retorted to the hat in my head, crossing one of my legs over the other as I sat back in the stool, my arms crossed as well, thinking this was going to be a little compliment session. "Of course, of course." The hat answered with a chuckle, "You've definitely got a little Slytherin attitude in you."

I nodded in agreement, I knew exactly where this was going. "You also seem fairly bright, but what's this... oh the Lufkin line isn't doing so well are they, a half vampire I see."

Immediately I grimaced, but realized that no one else could hear this and settled down. I wondered if the hat had called out my sister on her own affliction as well. "Yes, yes, I know about your sister. But if I put together all your strong points like courage, and intelligence, and now knowing how you feel of the their house colors..." the hat began as I caught myself looking over at the red decorations at a certain table again and could have killed myself as my eyes widened, I knew what was coming.

'Please don't!' I pleaded in my head but it was too late, "...I'd have to say... GRYFFINDOR!"

For that first moment I couldn't even move, my eyes darted to the booing Slytherin table, all except my sister who looked just as shocked as I did. Professor McGonigal smiled to this and took the hat off my head giving me a little shove toward the Gryffindor table. It felt as though my legs were glued together, but I still made my way over to the cheering table as a few of them stuck there tongue out at the students sitting at the table, I so longed to be at next to my sister, and took the only seat available next to a group of boys that seemed to be in my year. I leaned my chin in my hand, elbow glued to the table and sighed, 'I guess I won't be going home for the holidays...'


	3. The Misfits

_The Misfits_

_**Sirius Black**_

The beginning of our sixth year at Hogwarts started the same as every other year had been since we were all eleven and could barely lift a feather with our wands. Prongs, Moony, Wormtail and I were inseparable, of course, from the moment we'd stepped foot off the train. We entered the Great Hall together and took our usual seats at the Gryffindor table, decorated as usual with our house colors, but with the extra flare they always put out for special occasions. Prongs sat across from me, no doubt because he had a good view down the table at his 'delicate flower'. I don't know about you, but I can name very few delicate flowers who would try and hex you to oblivion when you proclaim your love to them. Though I admit the way he constantly was proclaiming this to her was a bit sickening.

"Quit staring will you?" I said with a smirk to the lovesick bastard in front of me, "I'd like to get through the first meal without worrying about getting caught in the crossfire."

Prong turned to me with an angry look, his face bright red, "I wasn't staring!"

"Hardly!" Moony interjected sitting at Prongs' left leaning his chin in his hand and sighing as he looked over to Lily Evans, doing the perfect impression of Prongs.

Wormtail began to laugh hysterically from the other side of Prongs, shaking his head, "he's got you down mate."

I crossed my arms and leaned back as my case had been made for me by the other two, I arched my brow and made my final argument, "Come on Prongs, she's not into you. There are plenty girls out there for you to be lovesick over one."

"What's wrong with being a little lovesick?" a soft voice questioned as two arms encircled my neck from my right side. I turned to come to the bright blue eyes of Alice Moore, and gave a small smirk giving her a quick kiss before I slide an arm around her waist, "Nothing love, but at our age we've got to make sure we see the world before we settle."

Immediately, I knew this was the wrong thing to say as she let her arms move back to her sides and turned toward Prongs, "Don't listen to them James, it's nice to know some guys can truly care about a girl."

The rest of the table began to clap for an incoming Gryffindor as the sorting had begun. I brought my hands together quickly and stopped abruptly, turning to Alice, "Hey, don't get upset with me, I told you what this was when we started."

Another student was sorted and the table was clapping. Both Alice and I stopped our argument for a moment to clap, but immediately came back to it.

"Look we've been dating since last year and you still say that. I don't see the point of this if it's not going anywhere." she retorted in a hushed tone and began to clap again as the sorting continued. I have to admit, while she was good for shag, she really was insufferable the rest of the time. I scoffed and let out a chuckle, "well love, you didn't seem to have a problem with that on the train earlier."

I should have expected it, but with that she gave me a hard slap to my cheek and moved toward some girls at the end of the table. Prongs was looking at me with the biggest grin, which only made me laugh despite the pain on my cheek.

I turned my attention to the sorting, the last student making their way over to Ravenclaw. Thankful it was over, I turned back to the table hoping to be able to start eating, but instead McGonigal started up again, "This year we also have two transfer students, who will be joining the 6th years. Come on up girls." I watched as two girls walked in from the side door, I immediately recognized one of them from my childhood. Serena used to come over and play sometimes when she was younger. Let's just say the pure blood families like us to get acquainted with a "good lot" very young.

"Great just what we need, more pure bloods" I said looking over to Prongs and Moony, "bet you 5 galleons they go to Slytherin." Prongs shook his head, no one in their right mind would take that kind of bet, but Moony extended his hand over the table, "you're on."

I laughed and shook his hand at this, "say goodbye to your money, Moony."

With that we all turned our attention back to the sorting. "Serena Lufkin." McGonigal called first, she was slightly taller than the other girl, with dark brown hair that could almost be called black. She had olive skin and dark eyes, a perfect pure blood as my parents had tried to remind me when I was younger. She had a slender body but she was well built, if she wasn't going to be a Slytherin I might have gone after her. Most students who went Slytherin, the hat would shout it out before it even reached their heads, but almost as if it knew we'd had a bet going, the bloody hat it took its time.

"SLYTHERIN!" the hat called. I smirked over to Moony who looked a little disappointed, but shrugged his shoulders, "Double or nothing."

"You must be out of your mind." I thought about this but as soon as I heard McGonigal call her name I agreed.

"Olivia Lufkin" she called as the next girl took a seat. It was hard to believe she was a Lufkin, she looked much different than the other one, I could only wonder how she was related to the taller girl. Olivia unlike her sister had long sandy blonde hair that had wild waves that could only rival with my own hair. Her skin was an olive tone like the other girl's, but it was much lighter, almost as if she'd never set foot in the sunlight and her eyes were piercing, as red as the color on our table. She was a bit curvier than her sister, in all the right places, I might add. Now I'd found myself staring, and drew away, turning to Moony just as the hat made its decision, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Moony simply turned to me with a grin, and held his hand out.

"Wipe that bloody grin off your face and put your hand away, I'll get it to you in the dorms." I said shaking my head as the girl plopped down on the seat next to me.

Our table was cheering, it was definitely a smack across the Slytherins' faces to get a pure blood in our house, I'd set out my first year to do the same. The green table was booing over in our directions, yelling things like "blood traitor" and "muggle lover." Assuming she was out to prove something to her family like I was, I turned next to me with a triumphant smirk, only to see she had her eyes glued to the table and looked miserable. I have to admit, I myself did like to have a jab at the Slytherin and if anyone knew how it felt to be called a traitor it was definitely me. I expertly moved my arm around her shoulder and stood us both up yelling at the opposing table, "Oh sod off! You're just jealous cuz we got the better one!"


	4. Traitor

_Traitor_

_**Olivia Lufkin**_

In the few minutes it took to find my seat at the Gryffindor table, I can't say that the thought had ever crossed my mind of making friends with anyone. For the time being my mind was still in shock, worrying about what my sister and mother would say. From the look I'd seen on Serena's face, I could only imagine, especially after not only minutes ago proclaiming that there was no other house for me than Slytherin. I wasn't paying any attention to whom I sat next to or in front of, when I felt an arm move around my shoulder and I was pulled up as the boy pulling me close started to shout over at the Slytherin table, "Oh, sod off! You're just jealous cuz we got the good one!"

I turned my head to see who dared touch me only to be pleasantly surprised that my face was very close to a very handsome boy. He had dark wavy hair that was shorter than mine, but just as wild, and on his face played a devilish grin at the rival table that only my fangs could beat, as he attempted to show me off to the Slytherin, like a piece of pure blood candy they couldn't hope to snatch. As he turned his grin to me, our noses almost touching he had pulled me so close, I realized I was staring and it wasn't apparent until my eyes met his dark ones, and I turned to the boy sitting across from me, in attempt to keep a blush from unmasking, "Is he always like this?"

I sat down reluctantly pulling myself way from my neighbor's grasp and returned my chin to my hand as I gave the quiet looking boy a questioning look. He gave a small laugh and looked up at his mate, unable to lie for him, "unfortunately."

The boy next to me finally took his seat after yelling a few more things at the Slytherin table and turned to me with his hand reached out. "Sorry 'bout that. House rivalries, we can't let it go when we get another pure blood turn on them. Sirius Black, by the way."

Realizing who he was, I immediately took his hand in mine. "Oh, you and my sister used to play together when you were little." I started shaking his hand as remembered that her description of him didn't quite do him justice, but then again she was only 7 when she told me about him.

"Right. You're Olivia?" he asked as I nodded. "It's a bit odd that I only played with your sister isn't it? Where were you? She never mentioned she had a sister."

"Oh, well, we're actually half sisters." I started and shrugged my shoulders, "our mum's were fighting over our father at the time so, we weren't very close then."

He seemed to take this as a reasonable answer without question and turned to the other guys, "well, across from you is Remus Lupin, if you need homework help or can't find something he's the Prefect. Then across from me is James Potter, if you want to get on the Quidditch team, you'll have to take it up with him. And if you need someone to shove around when you're angry and there's no Slytherin in site, Peter Pettigrew should do fine for that."

"Wait why do I get the bad introduction" the farthest boy protested.

"When should I come to you then?" I asked with a laugh, as he seemed to give everyone else some kind of ultimatum.

"When you want to have a good time, of course." he said with a grin that made me laugh a bit more.

"Or if you want your heart broken" a small girl with platinum blonde hair and bright blue eyes called from down the table, glaring down at the both of us as if we'd just committed adultery by merely speaking.

"It's a good thing I don't have a heart to break then, isn't it?" I retorted with a small smirk as I turned to Sirius, obvious intent showing behind the innocent look I was trying to give him. Before another word could be uttered however, Dumbledore interjected to speak to all of us about the upcoming events of the year and welcome us all before the feast. He carried on for only a few minutes, but it seemed like hours before he the feast finally appeared on table. I had noted earlier in the day how red my eyes had gotten, which mean I was getting close to needing a good meal, it was probably the reason I couldn't take my eyes off the Gryffindor decorations earlier either. I looked at the feast in front of me; none of it was anything I remotely wanted. There was only one thing I needed and I doubted I would get it in the school, yet somehow when I took a look down at my cup, it was not what I expected.

"Don't like pumpkin juice?" Remus asked from across the table, noting that I had stared at my cup for longer than one should.

"No, not a big fan..." I stated, but it wasn't pumpkin juice that was in my cup, it was exactly what I desired, straight from St. Mungo's itself. I smirked at this and lifted the cup to my lips, drinking the whole thing down rather quickly, I should have known they wouldn't let me starve.

"For someone who doesn't like pumpkin juice you certainly did drink it fast." Sirius said with a laugh as he swallowed a mouthful and took my cup raising it over his head to try and get a drop out of it. My eyes widened, but as I watched Sirius, the headmaster winked in the distance at me and I relaxed, as nothing came out.

"Not even a drop." he said shaking his head and chuckling as he went back to his meal.

"Thirsty, I guess." I tried to explain only to Sirius's amusement.

It wasn't long until the feast came to an end, everyone seemed to be tired on their first day, so we all headed up to the dormitories in a cluttered heap of students. Sirius had taken the liberty to make sure I didn't get separated from his group, by keeping his arm latched around my back. I took one last look at the hall, my eyes meeting my sister's before she was lead off in the opposite direction by her fellow Slytherin.

"Don't let it get you down." Sirius started, pulling my attention back to the Gryffindor boys, having seen my line of sight, "My little brother's a Slytherin too. Trust me, you're on the better end of things." I just nodded silently as they filed in past the portrait to the dormitory. The group of boys, seemed to not be at all sleepy and started to play chess, in Remus's case read, in the common room, but I went straight up to the girls dormitory. So far it was empty, as far as people went, but was filled with trunks and bags of the other girls. I found my way to my stuff before what I could only assume was to be my bed and hopped onto it, finding a blood-flavored lollipop on the pillow and I couldn't help but smile.


	5. Enjoy

_Enjoy_

_**Serena Lufkin**_

"SLYTHERIN" the hat proclaimed to the crowd. I hopped ofF the stool turning to my sister and grinned, feeling as though I could skip over to the Slytherin table. I would never admit to her or my family, but I was almost hoping I went to Ravenclaw. I'm not sure how, but before the hat had made its decision, I myself had realized I did want to be a Slytherin. It's almost as if the hat knew the battle that was going on inside my mind and knew my own decision. I took my seat at the Slytherin table next to a boy my age with long platinum blonde hair.

"One down, one to go" he said with a smirk as he turned to me, "I'm Lucius Malfoy"

"Serena" I stated with a smile and turned back to the sorting, partly to hide the blush on my face. I hadn't noticed until I sat down, but up close the boy next to me was very good looking. I suppose typically, a girl my age would be used to being around guys all the time, but the last time I was around a boy my age, was when I had played with Sirius Black as a youngster. I felt a bit embarrassed to have my face turn a shade of red after merely talking to boy, but then again, he was better looking than an average boy. As my mind wandered off on thoughts of Lucius, the hat had made its decision, "GRYFFINDOR!"

My eyes widened in horror, of all the houses it could have chosen to send her to, why did it have to be that one? I looked up at her to see she was just as shocked as me. It didn't make any sense, she was probably more suited to be in Slytherin than I was. I watched her walk slowly over to the red table, my eyes meeting hers briefly enough to see how bright red her eyes were and I knew.

"Oh, Livy..." I shook my head in despair. It was that damn curse of hers that banished her to my rival house. My attention turned though as I heard the Lucius yelling the words 'blood traitor' over in her direction. Forgetting how I'd blushed just looking at him only moments ago, I grabbed him by the fabric on the side of his robe and tugged him down from standing. He looked a bit startled, but then again I could be a bit scary when I wanted to be, especially near a full moon. My face quickly turned from angry to hurt in a matter of seconds, "Don't say things like that, it's not her fault!"

"She's part of that house now, whether she chose to be or not." he began to explain, in a very calming tone I might add, "It won't be long before she's hexing you in the hallway, it's how those bloody Gryffindors are."

I was about to interject, knowing my sister would never do that, when I heard a familiar voice from the rival table yelling over that grabbed my attention, "Oh sod off! You're just jealous cuz we got the better one!"

My eyes turned to see the speaker was none other than my friend from when I was young, Sirius Black. I couldn't believe not only would he compare us like that, but he would try and make me feel bad for being a Slytherin. I watched as my sister pull out of Sirius's arm and sit back at the table. It seemed she'd already made a few friends as she started talking to one of the boys across from her.

"What did I tell you..." Lucius said as he looked over towards me before standing again to continue a line of insults at the other table. Now that Lucius was standing I could see the boy he had been sitting next to was one of the only other people at the table like me that was sitting, while the fight continued. He had long black hair and dark eyes that seemed to be watching the rival table with a critical eye. He seemed to be wearing a bit out of size robes, and his hair looked greasy, but something about him was intriguing.

"I'm Serena Lufkin" I said extending a hand. He didn't take it, looking at my hand as if it repulsed him, but he turned his attention up at me with a smug look, "Obviously..."

Ah, so this was what I had to look forward to being a Slytherin, "And your name is...?"

He paused, as if deciding whether or not to answer, "Severus Snape."

As I was about to try and probe some more conversation out of the strange fellow, I heard a few words come out of Lucius' mouth that I couldn't let go, "...pure blood or not, she's just a mudblood lover if she's in your house!"

"That's my sister!" I shouted at him, standing next to him. Before he could even answer though, a girl with dark down hair and an almost crazy look about her answered for him, "not anymore, we're your sisters now."

She stood looking at me curiously, Lucius sat down at this and I took the hint as well, taking my seat next to him. The girl gave a devilish smile and took her seat again.

"I'm Bellatrix Black." she introduced herself before turning to the blonde next to her, "This is Narcissa Black. You might as well get used to the idea of us being your sisters now because we don't get along with that house, whether they're family or not."

I turned to the boys for help, but it seemed they knew better than to question the girls.

"Right..." I said with a sigh. Now that I knew what I'd be dealing with on a daily basis, I wished I had begged for Ravenclaw.


	6. Possibly Maybe

_Possibly Maybe_

_**Olivia Lufkin**_

I woke up the next morning to the sounds of the other girls getting dressed and ready. There were only two other girls in my dorm room. One was already out of the shower and almost out the door. She was the one with long dark red hair and green eyes whom James had been staring at the night before. She was very pretty, I could understand why James had been staring at her hopelessly. The girl stopped at the door and turned to me, before she gave me a soft smile, "finally up?" She laughed and walked closer to me as I nodded, rubbing my eyes and slid out of bed. "I'm Lily by the way. I have to get down early, being a prefect and all, but if you need anything let me know. Alice should be out of the shower soon, I'm sure she can help you."

I don't know if was because I was half asleep or I was bad with names, but I nodded and muttered a small thanks as Lily made her way out of our room, not realizing whom our other roommate was. I trudged over to my trunk and pulled out my uniform, changing into it and pulling the loose black robes over my shoulders. I didn't feel like waiting for her to be done with the shower so I just walked over to the mirror and ran my fingers through my hair to get rid of the bed head and sprayed on a little perfume. By this time, my eyes had finally begun to open all the way and I looked into the mirror with a smile. My eyes were no longer that dreaded shade of red they became when I needed a 'meal' and were now back to their original bright hazel, almost golden color, which made me laugh at myself. 'No wonder I'm a Gryffindor, my eyes are the two colors of the house', I thought to myself laughing a little more, finally over the initial shock of not being in the house my mother had wanted me in.

"I knew you had to be crazy" a voice came from the bathroom door as Alice Moore walked out in her uniform, all ready to head down to breakfast, "You'd have to be to hang around Sirius."

I turned from the mirror and headed for the door, "I guess that makes two of us then, doesn't it?"

I didn't wait for her answer, it was obvious she wanted him all to herself, but I wasn't going to bother getting involved in their problems. I liked Sirius from what I had seen. That was that. There was no point in concerning myself in their relationship, whether they had one or not. I made my way down the steps yawning and stretching, my eyes closed as I reached the common room to hear the voice of Peter pipe up, "Uh, oh. Looks like they became friends Sirius. That's never good when two girls you like are talking."

Hearing this I turned around to see Alice was following closely behind me as if she hadn't just tried to verbally spar with me just minutes ago. She gave me an unreadable look, that made me very confused, as she took my arm and started toward the portrait hole, "We're going to breakfast, before we're late."

With that she dragged me out their exit, but not before I turned to the two boys, Sirius and Peter, to give them a pleading look, hoping for some sort of rescue. It didn't happen. I'm not sure what changed in her mind in the few moments we had been upstairs until the moment we entered the Great Hall together, but Alice seemed to not care anymore about whatever it was she didn't like about me. She led me over to an open space on the table a couple of seats down from Lily and Remus, who seemed to be talking about prefect things, and James sitting across from them, pretending like he cared about what they were talking about.

"Look" Alice began looking directly at me as we took our seats, "Sirius and I have been dating for since we were fifth years, he's been seeing other girls of course... ...loads of other girls. I'm not trying to fight with you I'm just trying to warn you."

It was nice to be talked to, rather than made remarks at so I gave her the benefit of the doubt, "You're not okay with him seeing other girls are you?"

"Of course not... but I don't know... We've been dating for so long, I just thought maybe he'd finally give it a try." she said with a sigh.

"What's so great about him that you need to be with him?"

She gave me with look as if it was obvious, "Well, I mean he's very good looking, charming, he has a nice smile... he's good in bed..."

"Stop, stop." I started with a laugh, she looked so cute when she was rattling off all the things she liked about him, I had to stop her though, "You realize those aren't boyfriend qualities. Well I mean, they can be, but do you guys ever talk or have anything in common?"

She stopped, looking down at her plate as if to think for a moment, "actually, when we talk we usually just end up fighting..."

"Maybe you should look for a guy to be your boyfriend that you actually get along with?" I asked laughing, but realized to her this was very serious and stopped, giving her a smile, "All I'm saying is you're a good looking girl. I don't know you very well but I'm sure you've got a lot going for you. You should find someone who appreciates those qualities too, not just your looks, if you want more than a good shag. I mean look at how many guys there are in this school. There has to be someone else you fancy?"

She blushed and looked around at the different tables before he eyes settled on another boy, "Well I suppose there are a few..."

"Then why not give them a try. If you want a good shag in the meantime, you know where Sirius is." I said with a laugh shaking my head.

She smiled back at me and nodded, "I guess you're right... is there someone you fancy?"

I almost spit out my 'pumpkin juice' and laughed at this. It had only been a day that I had been there and she thought I might like someone. It was true I did like Sirius, but I wasn't interested in boyfriends, maybe I'd try and see if he really was as good as she said, but I definitely didn't plan on falling for anyone let alone Sirius.

"I'm not the kind of girl that wants to be in a loving relationship. I wasn't lying last night when I said I don't have a heart to break. I just want to have some fun." I said with a shrug as I turned to the entrance seeing Sirius and Peter come in.

"Maybe you should date him then" she said with a laugh and continued eating, "it'd be a first for girl to date him without expecting a relationship out of it. You'd probably confuse the hell out of him."

"Maybe..." I said laughing in response as Sirius sat next to me filling in the gap between Remus and me.

"Maybe what?" he asked arching his brow with a worried expression. It was almost as if Peter had gotten to him about two girls he liked talking.

"You'll find out soon enough" I teased him and went back to looking over my timetable that McGonigal had passed out while Alice and I were chatting, "I promise you'll like it though, so don't be too worried."

Sirius stared at me for quite some time, to the point of making me very uncomfortable. I couldn't tell whether he was trying to figure out what I was planning or trying to explode my head with his mind, but either way, I just stared right back at him until I couldn't take it anymore, "What?"

"Weren't your eyes red yesterday?" he finally asked to my shock. I just shrugged and laughed it off as if he was crazy, "Possibly."


	7. The Pleasure is All Mine

_The Pleasure is All Mine_

_**Olivia Lufkin**_

It didn't take too long, sitting at the breakfast table next to Sirius and James for some sort of debate to start. After Sirius had noticed the change in my eye color, I decided it best to slip away unnoticed and find my way to my first class. Potions in a dungeon? How very cliché. It took me quite some time to find the potions classroom, seeing as I had paid no attention to where it was supposed to be when McGonigal was showing my sister and I around the day before. I cursed under my breath wishing I had paid more attention.

When I finally arrived, I found not only was I still early, but I wasn't the only one early either. I smirked when I had noticed a group of Slytherin had made their way to a couple of tables in side the class room. In the first row sat a girl with dark wild hair, who cackled in a way that made me sneer with disgust, while the boy next to her whispered something in her ear. Sitting next to her was another girl with platinum blonde hair that kind of reminded me of Alice from behind, but even from behind you could tell she was more tightly wound than Alice could ever hope to be. She had a boy to her other side who was chattering away to her about something I couldn't hear, as she paged through a book, appearing to not be paying close attention to him, but acknowledging that he was speaking by nodding all the same.

In the row behind this group sat a boy with blonde hair at the far right of the table, who appeared to be missing his book, which looked as though he had forgotten it on purpose as he was leaning close over the shoulder of my sister, apparently going over with her what he had assumed they would cover in the class. Despite the fact that we're in different houses, rival houses no less, no one was going to stop me from sitting with my sister. Without hesitation I took a seat on the other side of her and moved my hand to the back of her head ruffling her hair a bit as I took my seat. This had been our little inside joke for a few years, due to her furry little problem, and it seemed to make me laugh a little more now that we were in a place full of people that would never understand the depths of it, "Did my little puppy have a good night?"

Serena turned her head to me with a look of shock on her face as if she hadn't expected to see me so soon, but her face quickly changed to a happy grin, "Of course I did. The Slytherin beds are so comfortable, but you wouldn't know about that."

I just laughed at this. By now I was over not getting into Slytherin, while I had fully expected to be in that house, there was no use worrying over something I couldn't change now. I just smiled back and gave her a wink, "I'm sure it is, but I have to admit I have grown fond of the Gryffindor choice of... décor."

"I'm sure you have!" she said with a small laugh. Serena and I were having our own little catch up session and were so absorbed in the fact that we had been separated for the longest time we've been in years that neither one of us noticed the girl with the wicked laugh had turned to watch us disapprovingly. Finally I had turned, feeling her eyes on my as if she were trying to burn holes in my head. I looked her up and down before our eyes made contact, but I was the first to speak, "Can I help you?"

"Yeah. This is the Slytherin side of the classroom. You can take your Muggle loving arse to the mudblood side of the room." She said glaring me down, expecting that I would just follow her suggestion.

"Nah, I don't think I will." I stated crossing my arms and not budging, my eyes still locked on to hers, "I kind of like this seat."

By now the girl next to her and the boys were all looking at her, as well as my sister and her male friend, waiting for her to obviously go overboard any second.

"Is that so?" she started while pulling out her wand and standing up. As soon as I saw her move for her wand though my hand was on mine and I stood up at the same time both of our wants drawn out at each other, our eyes locked, blinking was not an option.

"Good morning students!" Professor Slughorn said as he waddled through the doors. Both the girl and I quickly lowered our wands, but remained eying each other down for another few seconds before sitting. The professor began to get a few things set up while another boy who had just come in, missing the little fight that was about to be had, took a seat on my left side. He had long black hair that covered his eyes from the side, not allowing me to see them, but his hair couldn't hide that large hooked nose of his that peeked out from behind his dark drapes of hair. I found it strange that after all that trouble the girl had gone through to make sure I knew I was unwelcome on this side of the class, a Slytherin would sit next to me, but then again maybe he hadn't realized I was from his rival house yet. As I was about to try speaking to him, Serena called my attention back whispering over to me, "Don't let her bother you, just ignore her. You can't be getting in trouble already. She's not worth it anyway."

"I'm not going to start anything, but I'm not going to let her boss me around." I whispered back and sighed, "Let's forget about this for now, k?"

"...right..." she began and turned to her other side looking around as if to try and find something to change the subject, "Oh this is my friend Lucius Malfoy." The blonde boy leaned out from behind her as she spoke and reached his arm around her shoulder holding his hand out.

"Nice to meet you." I said and took his hand shaking it. He sneered, but shook my hand, "Despite your misfortune of house placement, it's good to see you are making a good decision to sit away from those mongrels."

I let his hand go and felt a bit of anger at this. Yes, I hadn't planned on being in Gryffindor, but it was my house now and I didn't like hearing him refer to my housemates in such a manner. 'My sister knows me way to well', I thought as Serena moved her head between us, so she was in my eye line keeping me from saying anything disapproving to Lucius. "The boy you're sitting next to is Lucius's friend, Severus." she said with a smile, "he's a bit quiet and he doesn't seem too friendly, but he seems all right other than that."

I nodded to her and turned to the front of the class coping a few notes from the board and looked over to Severus out of the corner of my eye. He didn't take any notes from the board, but I could see him scratching a few things out in his book and making little notes on the sides of paragraphs. He did seem like a strange one. Beyond Severus, I had noticed Sirius had entered the room along with the rest of the Marauders,as they called themselves, but it was only him that was giving me little disapproving looks that I had chosen to ignore. I shrugged my shoulders at him and pointed to my sister. That didn't seem to make him feel any better however. He simply turned to James and whispered something before he started taking his notes.

"Everyone please partner up with the person sitting next to you and follow the instructions on page 74. We will be brewing a very difficult love potion today, the first group to brew it correctly will win a prize." Slughorn instructed loudly to the class. I turned to the boy next to me who had already started gathering the ingredients for potion and began on it all on his own with out so much as even a word. I stared blankly at him and quickly opened my book to page 74 to read over the instructions. From what the instructions indicated he was already on the fourth step, by the time I had read them over.

"Umm... Is there something I can do to help?" I asked while watching his slender hands move the ingredients around, chopping and stirring with blunt precision as if he had done this his whole life. He didn't look away from what he was doing, but merely pushed one of the ingredient over to me.

"Crush that." he demanded, before going back to his work.

I looked down at the ingredient and then back at the book shaking my head, "but the book says to cut it..."

"I am well aware of what the book says" he spat back. He stopped what he was doing to look at me now turning his head, so I could see his fierce dark eyes. I was mesmerized to say the least, "Crush it." With that he went back to what he was doing as if he hadn't stopped for a moment. I looked down to the ingredient then back up at him. Normally I would object, but he really seemed to know what he was doing and so I crushed it and passed it over to him. He put it into the cauldron and continued the process. I didn't bother asking if I could help with anything again, for fear that I might break his concentration. At some point during that time I had moved closer to him and couldn't keep my eyes off his process. I watched his long slender fingers in amazement and the potion turned a different shade and a small amount of smoke came out of the cauldron, indicating it was finished. Slughorn had hovered over to our table by now and smiled, "Absolutely brilliant as usual Severus. It looks like your group wins the prize."

The professor handed Severus a small vial and then turned to me and handed me an identical one. I looked at the potion, knowing exactly what it was, and then back up at the professor. I couldn't help but feeling as though I didn't deserve it, but who would turn down liquid luck? With that Slughorn dismissed the class. I watched as Severus cleaned up the table and began to pack up his stuff. I picked up my own bag while he turned to leave, but I stood in front of him, not ready to let him pass.

"Severus right? I'm Olivia..." For a long time he didn't say anything and simply studied my face until I could only assume he had come to the conclusion that I wasn't going to let him past until he said something.

"...Pleasure." was all he said, in a cold voice that seemed to contradict his words. I turned to the side to let him pass finally, but before he passed me, I locked eyes with him and smirked giving him a little sarcasm to combat his cold tone, "The pleasure is all mine."


	8. When in Doubt: Give In

_When in Doubt: Give In_

_**Severus Snape**_

As I made my way to my next class, without the company of Lucius or his new friend Serena, I gave myself a small smirk, happy to finally be alone. Very few had the intellect to go to my next class and for that I was thankful. I stayed around Lucius because it would benefit my future, especially in the dark arts, but I liked to be by myself, so when the opportunity came up, I jumped at the chance to get away from my usual classmates with a few exceptions.

My eyes were drawn to the swishing red hair that bounced, taunting me, as Lily took her usual seat in front of mine. I sat down unable to take my eyes from the back of her head. Last year, I had said too much out of anger and partly also in hopes to get in with the right crowd. Despite the fact that she hadn't talked to me since then, Lily Evans still sat in front of me like she always had, next to Amos Diggory, but never turned to me like she used to. It was as if she knew she was driving me mad by being close enough to touch, but so far away that it was amazing she was in my range of sight.

I was only glad this class was so unpopulated that there was barely anyone in the vicinity to even notice the look of longing in my eyes as I stared at the back of her head. I was caught up in her beautiful red waves when a familiar voice drew my attention with that antagonizing giggle, "You never struck me as someone who could be so obvious..."

I turned to see the Lufkin girl sitting next to me with a devilish grin that reminded me of the look Sirius always had given me before he was about to dull out some verbal abuse. Though I was usually good at hiding my emotions there was a brief look of shock on my face, before I crushed it and took control of my voice making sure it was steady without a hint of surprise, "I didn't realize they let just anyone in this class..."

"Yup, they do." she said before she took a seat next to me getting out her book, "_You _should be thankful for that? Right?"

I didn't answer and merely began to copy a translation down from the board, but before I could get too focused on my work, the girl reached out over the table tapping Lily on the back. In that instant, I didn't know whether to be scared or thrilled. My mind was racing through scenarios of Olivia going on about how I had just been staring at Lily or saying something, anything, to make things worse than they already were, and yet, she didn't. "Do you have an extra quill, Lily? I broke mine last class."

"Oh, yeah... I do" Lily reached into her bag, pulling out her extra quill. For the first time in what seemed like an eternity to me, she turned to face my direction. Even though her attention was not intended for me I was soaking in every detail of it, "There you are."

Lily reached out her hand, placing the quill delicately into the girl's, who received one of Lily's gracious smiles. I haven't seen her smile up close in so long and with good reason. For a second, Lily's deep green eyes focused on me, but it was only momentary, before she began to turn again.

"Thanks." the girl said, to what in my mind was the end of this conversation, but she didn't stop there, "Oh, Lily, Alice told me how you don't want to be asked by James to go to Hogsmeade this Saturday, would you like to go with me? I'm going with my sister and Lucius... and... I assume Severus will be coming as well...?"

Before I knew it another set of green eyes were focused on me, but this time it was Olivia. I was taken back by this whole situation and only managed to stammer out a quiet, "Probably."

My head turned the other direction, almost automatically, looking away from the two girls with my chin in hand. I couldn't bare to look at Lily's face, I knew once she knew I was going, there would be no way she would go with Olivia, despite her efforts, but a small part of me was hoping she would.

When Lily answered I almost couldn't believe my ears, "Umm... that's a good idea... I'll think about it."

"All right. Get back to me later in the week." Olivia's voice came from beside me while Lily turned back to the front board. I turned my head to Olivia, curious whether she was trying to set me up for failure and play some kind of cruel joke that I knew the Marauders she had been hanging around would most likely have come up with. Despite my caution, I could find no hint of danger there after thorough analysis of her eyes. Instead of that devilish grin she usually wore, she had dressed her pale lips in an elegant smile that took me by surprise. Lily had been the only girl that had ever directed a smile like that my way. I was very thankful for my long hair as I averted my attention to the board. My long black hair was covering a blush that would undoubtedly be prominent on such pale flesh.

When my attention was finally back to my studies and the heat on my face had fled, I looked down to find a piece of parchment next to my notes. The words on the note were spelled out in runes to say, "You owe me a fire whiskey."

I opened my mouth to say something and turned to Olivia to find her nose in her book and her hand quickly translating the texts onto parchment. I had to admit, I would not have guessed this class to be her forté after her performance in Potions. I found that I couldn't help but smile at her with a sigh, lucky enough she was to focused in her work to notice it, and then went back to my work as well.


	9. Carry My Joy on the Left

_Carry My Joy on the Left and Pain on the Right_

_**Serena Lufkin**_

After divination, most of us had a free period, and despite the fact that I thought most of the other Slytherin would have liked to spend it in the dungeons where normal snakes would, they all were heading outside. Bella and Narcissa were the first to run out followed by Mulciber, Avery, Rodolphus, and Lucius bringing up the rear. I had followed them until I'd reached the door, but abruptly turned the opposite direction. More than anything I wanted to go outside and soak up the last rays I could before autumn would make it too cold to do so, but I had had enough of Bella and Cissy's rantings in the last class. As they liked to put it, we were a close knit pure blood family in Slytherin and should only be seen around our own kind. Bella had made it absolutely clear to me that my sister and Sirius for that matter, were no longer our kind. While I disagreed wholeheartedly with her own made up rules for Slytherin, I didn't want to have to deal with another lecture. For now, I just wanted to be away from my so called family and have a little down time.

I headed into the library and smiled to myself finding it deserted. On a beautiful day like this it wasn't hard to understand why the place was deserted. The sun was shining beautifully through the window making the all the little dust particles in the air surrounding the books visible, it was almost like floating snow. 'I guess it's not all bad to be inside today' I thought to myself and walked over to a far bookshelf, tracing my fingers over a few of the books spines until one of the names caught my eye: _Beasts and Beings._ I picked it up and leafed through the book coming across the werewolf and stared at the page. Yes, it was true, I only transformed during the full moon while my sister's condition was constant, but the word _**BEAST**_ on the page was something she would never have to worry about. According to the law, she was a being and not a beast even if I only was one for a small time frame, that was my identity.

"Werewolves, huh" A husky voice came from beside me. I looked up from my book to find, Lucius leaning against the book shelf on his side. I sighed and put the book away before moving closer to him, "I thought you were going outside?"

"I was, but I turned to ask you something and saw you go back inside." he said with a smirk and pushed off the book shelf before putting his hand on my shoulder, "Believe me, I understand not wanting to be around those girls, but if you make a habit of this they're going to start picking on you"

"So what? Are they 10 years old or something?" I retorted turning away from him, "I can handle being picked on, I'm not going to go crying or anything."

"I guess I shouldn't have chosen the term picking on... They can be relentless and cruel..." he said with a sigh and walked around to the other side of her, "You seem like a nice girl, I don't want to see you on the bad end of their power trips."

"Well I'm not going to just bend to their will because I'm afraid of what they'll do to me." I said looking up into his eyes to see some genuine worry there. I felt bad for getting upset with him, but at the same time I knew I didn't want to become one of Bella and Cissy's honeybees. "I can only take so much of them at a time. Surely you know what that's like?"

"Why would you think _I_ know what that's like?"

"Because, despite your caution about making a habit of this, here you are in the library, sneaking away from them to follow me."

"Maybe I just like you."

"Doubtful" I stated and pulled another book off the shelf leafing through it, acting as if I didn't care, "Don't think I have noticed you sneaking away other times. Like in the common room last night, breakfast this morning, in potions you even pulled me the other side of the room to do our work because the 'lighting was better'. I'm no fool, Lucius, you can't stand them either. I'm surprise they haven't realized it, I have and I've only been around you for two days!"

Before I could say any more he'd taken the book out of my hand and held it over his head. When I reached for it he slid his other arm around my waist and smiled down at me. I had to admit he had a nice smile. I could feel heat burning in my cheeks as I averted my eyes, but I didn't move out of his grasp.

"You are a smart one, but that wasn't the reason I'd followed you here this time. I admit, I need a break as well sometimes, but this time I came to see if you would accompany me to Hogsmeade on Saturday." Lucius said before moving the book into the palm of his hand so his index finger was free, using it to turn my head back to him by my chin. He leaned in closer so his forehead leaned on mine, my back was now against the bookshelf, with no where to run or hide, not that I particularly wanted to. "What do you say?"

"I, I guess that would be nice-"

"Ow, ow!" teasingly howled the kind of voice that could only come from my sister rang in my ears, causing one of the books on the shelves to shush her, reminding her she was in a library. Lucius pulled away from me, and my face was a whole new color I never knew it could turn. Olivia stuck her tongue out at the book before her eyes met mine with a grin, "what do we have here?"

Behind her stood an embarrassed looking Severus, whether it was from her little outburst, or walking in on Lucius and I so close, I couldn't tell. Then I realized that the Severus that I had never seen with anyone other than a Slytherin, and didn't even want to give me the time of day despite being in the same house, was standing next to my sister like they were old chums. I didn't have time to process that thought out fully though, I was too busy trying to cover for what had just happened with Lucius.

"Nothing worth spending another moment on..." I took the book back out of Lucius's hand and started toward the front of the library to go check out the book.

"If you say so" she replied walking by my side as the two boys followed. Lucius always seemed to get quiet when she was around. "I was wondering if you two would like to accompany Severus, Lily, and I to Hogsmeade this Saturday?"

I looked back at Lucius, and while I had looked forward to going with him alone, I was curious to find out what she had up her sleeve.

"I suppose we could spend some time with the group for a little while..." Lucius answered to my surprise. I had completely thought he would be against going with some Gryffindors especially after the lecture he'd just given me, but I suppose he was just as curious as I was.

AN: If you like the story please give me some feedback or messages. The first part of this story I had planned to start out with in Harry's era and later write this as a prequel if it went off well, but at the last minute I decided to write it in sequential order. As I get into the second part of this later during Harry's era I will be taking name submissions for another Order similar and dissimilar in ways to the order of the phoenix, so if you're interested in that be thinking and I'll let you all know more about that later. Thanks for reading and bearing with my slow writing during my midterms and spring break!


	10. She is Dangerous

_She is Dangerous, She stings..._

_**Sirius Black**_

On the first Saturday of Hogsmeade, which had gotten pushed back to the first Saturday in October because apparently the students were getting too rowdy for the beginning of the year, I'd set out of my dorm room with a plan. Both James and I had talked it over this time and I'd told him to watch how it works. He'd always asked Lily to go to Hogsmeade as soon as the day was first planned, but this time I'd told him to wait. For one thing, it was no secret that James had his eye on Lily, and after what he'd done to Severus, most guys knew better than to ask her out. This time I had convinced him to wait until the last day and with any luck she'd be so upset that no one's asked her, she'd definitely go with James.

I knew for certain I didn't need to take this plan of action with Olivia. I'd been planning on taking her since the trip had been announced, but I promised James I'd wait with him and show him how it's done. I knew she'd been waiting for me to ask her all week. After all, despite her sitting with her her sister every now and then, we'd become pretty close. This Saturday would be the day I'd make my move and luckily after what she's told me she's not into relationships either. We were definitely perfect for each other... in a friends with benefits sort of way... She'd been making plans with Lily all week of things to do in the town, but I knew she didn't want to just go with a girl. Knowing Olivia quite well by now, I could only imagine she was planning to sneak away from the group at some point so I could shag her senseless; we really were too much alike. This date with Lily was obviously a cover up to wait for me to ask her. I'm sure Lily, too, was waiting to be asked by James by now. We all knew she liked James, but she just wouldn't admit to it. Too stubborn.

As I made my way into the Great Hall, James behind me rubbing his eyes under his glasses, I noticed the girls had gotten up early just as usual and were talking with each other at the table. Lily was sitting across from Olivia, who was sitting next to Alice. Normally I wouldn't intrude, but Alice has been easy on me lately, another thing I had Olivia to thank for. "Morning, ladies." I said with a devilish grin as I took my seat between Olivia and Alice, putting my arms around both of the girls. I didn't expect Olivia to flinch, but to my surprise Alice didn't either. Lily looked thoroughly annoyed, but seemed to calm when James sat next to her and didn't try the same tactic. I turned to Olivia letting go of both girls as I sipped at my pumpkin juice, "Beautiful day for Hogsmeade, eh?"

"Absolutely" Olivia answered with a wide grin, leaning her elbow on the table and chin in hand as she gazed at me with that mischievous look I loved. This was it, she was waiting for it. I sneaked a look over at James before I went in for the kill. "I was thinking we could go to the Hog's Head first. I know someone who can get us-"

"Oh, Sirius, I'm going with Lily. You knew that."

"Right, I get it. No one's asked you so you're going with a girl." I asked with a laugh only to see her stare at me with no hint of humor, "It's okay. I planned on asking you all week, but I thought I'd surprise you."

"Oh, dear. Aren't I lucky to be saved by such a hot player!" She said before standing up and glaring down at me. By now the rest of the group was silent and Lily had the biggest grin I've ever seen her wear. James was smirking not to far behind. "For your information, I have been asked by a guy, plenty in fact, but I turned them all down!"

"Well, of course-"

"Hold on there cowboy. Before you start thinking I did it for you you'd better stick a sock in your mouth and asphyxiate yourself." I watched as her eyes almost burned red with fury and her arms remained crossed, "I turned them all down because I'd asked Severus to go with me and he said yes."

That was the last straw. I couldn't believe it. I stood up so I was eye to eye with her and almost shouted. "You asked that git?"

"Jealous?" She asked with a smirk on her face, "maybe you should have asked me sooner, not that I would have said yes."

"Don't lie to yourself, of course you would have." I said loudly causing, much of the Gryffindor table to stir and notice our fight, "You've been on my arm all week. If this is some kind of plot to make me jealous, you've got another thing coming. It's not going to work. I told you, I'm not a relationship kind of guy."

"Good then you should have no problem with me going with him" she said sitting back down and though she tried to hide it I caught her wink at Lily who began to giggle. I looked to James before sitting down. "I feel the same way Sirius and its none of your business whom I decide to date, other than yourself."

"I guess we can go together then, right?" James asked turning Lily.

"Actually, I'm going with Olivia and her sister's group. I've been wanting to meet Serena outside of class, Livy thinks we'll get on well" Lily started, acting a bit nicer to James than usual, "so, considering your track record with their group, I'd have to say no."

By this point I'd turned to Alice, "So..."

"Nope, I have a date."

"That's not what I was going to ask."

"Oh, what was it then?"

"Umm... can I eat that?" I asked pointing at her toast.

"Be my guest."

Before I knew it breakfast was over and James and I were sitting staring at each other while the rest of the table started to get up. Before Olivia and Lily left however, the blonde leaned down and gave me a soft kiss on the neck before whispering in my ear, "don't worry, perhaps next time I'll ask you."

She gave my ear a lick and bit my lobe softly before she went in for the kill, "but you'll have to wait until the day of to find out."

My pants tightened as I watched her leave, and I tried to shake it off. Boy that girl was going to get me into a lot of trouble this year.


	11. I Offer Good Wishes

_With your Permission, I Offer Good Wishes_

_**Olivia Lufkin**_

After the lovely breakfast I'd had with Sirius, Lily and I headed out front, leaving the Gryffindor boys behind, to meet with the Slytherin. Lily and I walked side by side but before we reached the outside she stopped walking. I turned to her to question it to find her face to down and staring at the ground. She began talking before I could even ask her if she was all right. "We don't get along very well, I mean we used to be close... but then..."

"Who are you talking about" I asked. I had a good idea of who she could mean, but I thought she needed to say it out loud. I walked closer to her and put my hand on her arm rubbing it gently as I waited for her to answer. "Severus."

I nodded, I knew the moment I saw the way Severus stared at her something had happened there, I couldn't say what it was, but I knew something was there and now she confirmed it. "He called me a mudblood. He's tried to apologize over and over, but while I want to forgive him, I can't while he still hangs around that dreadful crowd."

"You know, he really does seem sorry. I don't know the situation, but he looks like a piece of him is dying every time you look the opposite direction." I started before taking her arm in mine as we began to walk outside toward where we were to meet the group of Slytherin. "Maybe you can't be as close as you could before right away, but you obviously still care for him, so maybe just take it slow. Life is too short to hold grudges, especially over words we didn't mean."

"I guess you're right. I can always just wait and see what how I feel. No ones forcing me to go one way or the other..." she stated with a thoughtful look. Her face remained this way as we walked along the path to Hogsmeade and took a detour behind a big boulder while we waited for the Slyrtherin to arrive.

It hadn't been long and a group of three strolled up behind the boulder. Lucius had his arm around my sister's shoulder and was walking close to her with a smug look on his face that she seemed oblivious to. Behind the two of them, Severus trailed with a sour look on his face that was wiped clean the moment Lily smiled in their direction. For now Lily seemed to be over feeling upset and confused with herself and decided to just let her emotions come as they were, and now she was happy to see her friend, she hadn't seen in a while. The look was plastered all over her face and I knew that he must feel the same.

"We were the last ones to come down" my sister stated with her hands in her pockets, "I think Bella and her gang headed down earlier so we should be all right to head down together."

"Sounds like a plan" I added before walking over to Severus and pulled Lily along with me. As we got close to him, I unlinked my arm from hers and moved to the other side of Severus linking our arms and motioned to Lily to do the same, which she did, but hesitantly. I had almost assumed Severus to pull away from me, but he didn't. Part of me thought perhaps it was because he was so baffled that Lily took his other arm, and the other half of me hoped that maybe we were just becoming close as well. I couldn't say why, but I felt like I wanted to get close to him. Every time I'd sat with my sister, I got a little closer to him, though I still felt a million miles away. I know it's selfish, but I could only hope that once he had his feelings sorted out with Lily, he might have more time to notice me because right now, he was completely enthralled with Lily and it was written all over his face. I know it was my own selfish reasons to bring them together today, but for now he seemed happy, well maybe I shouldn't say happy, maybe... less annoyed with the world?

"Looks like you have two dates today." Lucius commented with a smirk to his friend. Severus didn't answer and Lily looked a little embarrassed at this so I smirked and found my voice for the three of us, "We could always find Bella so you can have another date too."

"No, no." he quickly answered and started back toward the path with my sister, who was giggling at his side. The three of us followed closely behind them and though I kept trying to sneak looks at Severus, I found his black drapes to be covering his face again to my disappointment. Lily however was trying to look calm, but it was obvious she was a little stiff despite her saying that the two of them had been close. I sighed and turned my attention in front of me to watch my sister lean in close to Lucius whispering something. They did look like a nice couple, our mothers would be pleased she had found such a nice and handsome pure blood. While I tried to focus my attention on my sister, my mind kept drifting to the awkwardness of the situation I'd made for the three back tires.

Lucius nodded as my sister turned her head back to look at us, "we're going to get some butter beer first, sound good?"

"Definitely." I said before I heard both Severus and Lily agree as well, to my surprise; I thought they'd both been zoning out. The five of us headed into the three broomsticks and got a table towards the back, in case the other Slytherin came in, then Lily and I could go to the bathroom to avoid a fight. Not that I didn't mind a fight, but I wanted Lily to have a good time today, away from people that might call her those horrible names. We all sat down, while my sister went up and got us some drinks. Lucius sat on one side across from Severus, who sat next to Lily. I sat on Lily's other side and across from my sister when she came to sit down with a tray of drinks. One drink wasn't a butter beer and she quickly picked up and handed to me, "dear sister, for your ailments."

"Ha, ha, very funny."

"What ailment?" Lily asked looking concerned.

"She's just being snarky." I replied shrugging it off as I took a drink and the rest of the group began to grab their drinks as well. Severus gave me a look that told me he didn't by my story, but all the same he didn't question it.

My sister and I began to chat with Lucius, while Lily and Severus appeared to be in their own conversation in hushed voices. We talked for what seemed like forever and we seemed to lose track of time. It was good to see that my sister was getting along well in her new house and had someone she could go to. Lucius always acted as though he didn't like anyone who could ever be Gryffindor, but it seemed like it was a front. That was good to know, by the time our conversation was nearing an end I could say I felt like we might be friends. As my sister talked about her house, my eyes widened as I saw a group making their way back to our table.

"Bella?"Serena asked quickly about to turn. No, it wasn't Bella, "Much worse... the Marauders..."

By now Sirius had a date of course, I would have been surprised if he hadn't found one by now, but of course he assumed we were at war as he walked her back to our table with James following him, obviously just happy to find Lily. Remus wasn't too far behind.

"What a crowded date you're having Olivia." Sirius said with a smirk as he saw Lily sitting next to Severus, just finishing up her conversation with him.

"I could say the same." I said eying James and Remus behind him, who looked like they were not having fun. The girl next to Sirius smiled and seemed to ignore our comments, "We came to see if you guys would like to join us, we're going to this new shop that opened up, Madam Puddifoots."

At this both my sister and Lily jumped up and nodded. Lily was the first to speak, "I've been wanting to go there!"

"Oh me too!" Serena started and looked to Lucius.

"What is this place." I questioned, wondering why I hadn't heard of it.

"Oh, it's a tea shop. It's supposed to be really good for dates." she started but frowned as she noticed the number of people, "oh we seem to have an extra male..."

"Hmm, maybe I'll skip out. I'm not really into dates." I said with a sigh, causing my sister to frown, "then we'd have two males that don't have dates."

"that's fine, I'm sure James and Sirius wouldn't mind sitting together."

Before Sirius could respond, my sister elbowed me across the table, "come on let's all just go, we don't have to be on dates we can at least check it out."

Though I was suspicious of Sirius, and by the way Severus was looking at him so was he, I agreed anyway. Everyone finished their drinks and headed out.


	12. Sex Without Touching

_Sex Without Touching_

_**Severus Snape**_

It was the first Hogsmeade trip of the year, which I typically do not look forward to, but today I had a bit of spring in my step, even while walking behind Serena who didn't seem to mind being fondled by Lucius in the slightest. Bella, Narcissa, Mulciber, and Avery, along with the Lestrange brothers were well ahead of the the two who slowly stayed in the back.

"Oh, I forgot something!" Serena said loudly enough for the other Slytherin to hear her and she broke away from Lucius, "Wait for me will you?"

"Mhmm" Lucius agreed with a nod, while Narcissa looked back at him raising a brow as she continued to walk, but he simply shrugged and waved them on. Of course Lucius and I knew well what she was doing, giving us a good amount of time to become separated from the other Slytherin. Within a few minutes, Serena had resurfaced from the dungeons with a big grin on her face as her eyes scanned the area to make sure they were gone. They resumed their earlier positions and strolled out of the castle as I followed. I wasn't one to like public displays of affection, but today it didn't bother me in the slightest. I was too busy with the jubilant yet apprehensive coma I was in just thinking of speaking to Lily again.

Before I knew it, we were behind the rock and there she was, I could barely take my eyes off her. Lily looked gorgeous as ever in her dark red sweater and jeans. She never needed to do much to look exquisite, it always amazed me. And just when I thought she couldn't get any prettier she smiled in my direction. That smile could melt always melt away any mask I had made to hide my emotions in seconds. I was so caught up in the moment, I didn't notice Olivia come over until her arm was linked in mine. I looked away from Lily briefly, to Olivia, only to feel my other arm being taken by Lily's. I had no idea how to react to either of them, but luckily Lucius called all of our attention as he smirked at me, "Looks like you have two dates."

There was silence for a moment until the devil on my right commented, "We could always find Bella so you can have another date too."

"No, no." Lucius answered, to which the red haired angel on my left giggled.

Serena followed Lily's lead and laughed as well as we all began to head down to the town. As we walked I had completely zoned out all of the chatter. My mind was too preoccupied with Lily's arm and to my surprise Olivia's as well. I'm sure to any other guy it would be a dream come true to be sandwiched between two girls he found very attractive, but at that moment it felt like the worst situation I'd ever been in. I didn't know if I should try and make conversation or just go with things, but it appeared I was lucky as the both seemed content to just walk and enjoy the sights along the way in silence. A question was asked, but I hadn't heard what it was and just agreed as the two girls on my arms did.

When we reached the town we immediately entered the Three Broomsticks. We found a table in the back and I took my seat next to Lily. I had assumed Olivia would take the other seat next to me, but instead she moved over next to her sister. It was just as well, I had wanted to talk with Lily a bit, since we hadn't spoke in quite some time. I decided to wait to bring up any conversation though, while Serena left to get some drinks. I knew my chances of being able to just talk to Lily would be better with Olivia's sister around.

Not long after she'd left, Serena returned with a tray full of drinks and set them in the center of the table, but picked one up handing it Olivia, "Dear sister, for your ailments."

"Ha, ha, very funny" Olivia answered with an unreadable expression. Most would probably assume she was just annoyed or playing into this joke, but her face betrayed her to me at least. There was something she was hiding as she pretended this situation was just a joke.

"What ailment?" Lily asked, giving her housemate a concerned look.

"Oh, she's just being snarky" Olivia said trying to laugh it off as she took a drink. I took a drink off the tray, but raised my eyebrow to her. I wasn't going to press, but she didn't fool me and I wasn't about to let her think such a feeble attempt to do so had actually worked.

Before long Olivia, Serena, and Lucius were in a heated debate on Quidditch, a subject I knew Lily wasn't very fond of, oh she liked it well enough, but not enough to have debates about it. I seized this rare opportunity and moved my hand to Lily's arm, drawing her attention my way in a whisper, "what is it Sev?"

Oh, why did she have to call me by that name, it made what I was about to do even harder. I began in a whisper, "Lily I want you to know how sorry I am."

"I know. I do hope you've learned from your lesson because I couldn't bare you calling me a name like that ever again." she said looking down as she said this. It tore me apart to know that my words had caused that look of sadness on her face, but I would do everything I could from now on to make it right. "Believe me I have. There's no excuse for what I did, so I'm not going to give you anything other than my deepest apologies."

"It's alright, Sev, just don't do it again... please." she said and looked at me with a weak smile.

I nodded at this and sighed, "that not all I wanted to speak with you on... Lily, this is really hard for me to say, but after losing you for so long, I just can't go on without telling you another minute... I want us to be more than friends, I have for a while, but I just couldn't tell you..."

Lily looked up at me, I couldn't tell what she was thinking, she just stared at me for a while before she finally spoke, "Sev... You are very special to me. We have been through a lot together and you are one of the most important people in my life, but I've come to a realization this past year and I know you're not going to like what I'm about to say, but I hope you can understand as my dearest friend. I've realized that I'm in love with James. I haven't been able to tell him yet and I don't know when I will, but I just know, I'm meant to be with him... I'm very sorry to tell you this now, but I want you to understand, you are very important to me and one of the only people I can share things like this with and I hope you'll still be that person to me."

As she spoke those words, I could feel my heart breaking. I wanted to cry or get angry or let out some kind of emotion, but I couldn't. All I could do was nod, "I'll always be there for you if you'll let me Lily." I had already vowed to myself that I would do whatever I could to make her happy and if it was letting her be with that git James, I would, if that was truly what she wanted. Lily smiled that angelic smile of hers at me, but some of it's glow had begun to disappear, perhaps it was because I knew I couldn't obtain it. She turned and I followed her sight to see the Marauders at the table, the girl next to Sirius talking, "We came to see if you guys would like to join us, we're going to this new shop that opened up, Madam Puddifoots."

"I've been wanting to go there!" Lily said as she hopped up and so did Serena, "Oh me too!"

I hadn't ever heard of the place, despite its new opening, but Olivia beat me to questioning it before I could ask, "What is this place?"

"Oh, it's a tea shop. It's supposed to be really good for dates." the girl answered but frowned as she had her finger out counting, "we seem to have an extra male..."

"Hmm, maybe I'll skip out, I'm not really into those places." Olivia said as she stood up stretching her arms over her head. It was hard for me to stop my eyes from traveling down her the curves of her body, especially in her tight jeans and low cut shirt that lifted just enough to see her toned stomach as she stretched. I'd caught myself and averted my eyes while Serena scolded her, "then we would have two males with out dates!"

"That's fine I'm sure James and Sirius wouldn't mind sitting together."

"come on let's all just go, we don't have to be on dates we can at least check it out." Serena said to her sister as she stood as well finishing her drink. We'd finally all agreed, but I knew I didn't want to go either and I especially didn't want to be around Lily with James, "I think I'll sit this one out. I have some things to pick up anyway."

"Suit yourself" Lucius said as everyone left and I went my own way. I went to a few of the different shops, picking up some potions ingredients and other things I would need until the next trip. It had been at least half an hour and I'd decided to go take a look to see if there were any books I could find on the dark arts at the books store to pass the time. The book store was large and dusty with very little light coming it, but the high windows let in enough light that the titles on the books could be seen. I made my way around the large book shelves, back to the area I'd always found myself drawn to only to find someone else was in my spot, Olivia.

The girl stood holding a book open, while her eyes quickly skimmed over its contents reminding me of how she'd done the same in our ancient runes class. There was something attractive about her when she was deep in though, he bottom lip protruded a little and one of her sharp teeth bit down on it as if it would help her decipher the books knowledge. A few strands of her wild hair fell over her face, but she pushed it back just as soon as it had fallen and shifted her weight so that one of her feet was firm on the ground while her other foot rested on it and her knee extended out.

This girl was nothing like the girl I'd loved for so long, she was not proper or overly kind to everyone. I've seen her be genuine with a few lost causes, including myself, but never just outright be a good person like Lily was. She was definitely promiscuous, that I knew for sure, and I knew very well that Lily was not. This girl was not the over-achiever that Lily was, but she was brilliant for lack of a better word to which I have seen with my own eyes on a few occasions. She was everything Lily wasn't and would never wish to be, but they still got on well and despite all these facts that set her apart from the girl I'd been chasing after for a large portion of my life, I found myself attracted to her. And here she was, in the exact spot I'd always come to get away from everyone and everything bad in my life and reading the same books I'd always read in hope to later become stronger through the dark arts. It simply amazed me.

Before long, she must have felt my presence because she looked up and then over to my direction. When she realized it was me, despite the reaction I thought I'd get, she smiled and I felt my heart skip a beat, but she said nothing and went back down to her reading. I made my way over to her, there was no use in standing at a distance now that she knew I was here. She leafed through a few more pages and stopped on one, running her fingernail down the page. It was then that I noticed the title, Advanced _Dark Potions for the Dark Wizard. _ I chuckled a bit to myself, "You can't be planning on brewing anything from there with your first year potion skills."

Olivia continued reading for a moment as if she hadn't heard me and when she finished reading the paragraph she looked back up at me with her head tilt, a few stray hairs over her face, "That's why I have you."

I smirked at this, but before she went back to reading again, I reached down and grabbed her by the chin, turning her face towards mine and stared into her eyes. I had been wrong the other, I must have been so focused on Lily's eyes that I didn't realize how exquisite Olivia's were, they were not green at all. Her eyes were a beautiful golden shade that I'd never seen before, "Gold... no wonder you're a Gryffindor."

"I was thinking the same..." she answered with a smile, to my surprise she didn't move away from my hand, but leaned in and pressed her lips against mine. It was not what I'd expected of my first kiss, I'd always expected I would kiss Lily. I would be gentle and she would receive me the same. This kiss was rough however, and full of desire and she had pulled me into it head first. Before I knew what was happening, I was the one in control of the situation, but my mind had so little control over my body. I had her pinned against one of the book shelves with my leg between her's to keep her in place as my hand moved up the sides of her shirt. Her were in a tight wrap around my neck as her nails ran down my back and up through my hair driving me into more chaos as she received my feverish kisses and retaliated with her own.

After a few moments we were both out of breath and I pulled back realizing where we were. She shook her head as she ran her fingers through her hair and bent to to pick up the book she'd dropped. "I'm gonna buy this if you'll give me a hand with the material..."

"I'd love to" I answered with a smirk as we left the dark arts section that had somehow possessed our bodies for only a moment.


	13. Should I Save Myself for Later

_Should I Save Myself for Later..._

_**Serena Lufkin**_

Not only was it our first trip to Hogsmeade, but the new teach shop, Madam Puddifoot's was open for the first time. I had heard other girls say it was a good place to bring dates, but now Sirius' new girl had confirmed this for me. We were now even with girls and guys because Severus had left early to go pick up somethings. As we all made our way to the tea shop, I followed closely after my sister and had drifted away from Lucius for moment. I linked our arms together as I whispered while watching Sirius and his girl ahead of us, obviously trying to make her jealous, "what did you do to him to make him put on this show?"

"He seemed to think I had been trying to make him jealous, so now he is trying to make me jealous." she said shrugging her shoulders as if she didn't care at all about the situation.

"So you're just going to let him flaunt that girl in front of you?" I asked. It wasn't like her to just ignore something like that.

"I told him I don't care who he date, but he doesn't seem to get it. Neither one of us want a relationship, so what does it matter who he's out with, it's none of my business." she said, but finally crossed her arms, "What makes me mad is his double standard, he can go out with another girl, but if I go out with another guy, I'm obviously trying to make him jealous."

I laughed and realized, exactly what was going on here. I almost felt bad for Sirius, my sister was looking at the surface of the problem and not an inch deeper. It was almost obvious the way he was trying to make her jealous now that he had liked her a little more than he thought he had initially. Neither one of them probably realized it. While she was completely fine dating anyone, the way he said he was, he had changed his mind without even knowing it. I couldn't surpress my smile, our parents would be very happy if she brought him home with her and I could see seeds of love sprouting off of both of them that would blossom before my eyes. I kept myself from meddling and simply nodded, "I see..."

"What's so funny?" she asked stopping as she looked at me. I shook my head and moved my hand over my mouth as both Lucius and Remus walked into us from behind due to the abrupt stop.

"Nothing, nothing. I'm sorry, Livy. I was daydreaming." I explained and let her arm go and turned to Lucius who had a smirk on his face. "Daydreaming again? What am I going to have to do to keep your head in my world?"

I laughed at this as he moved his arm around my waist as we finally reached Madam Puddifoot's. "I'm sorry, love. It's hard to keep my feet on the ground when I'm near you."

"Bleh" Olivia started to fake gag and began to back away from the group. "This is too lovey dovey for me! I'll catch up with you guys once you're done being gross."

I laughed and shrugged my shoulders as we entered the tea shop. The décor was very cute to say the least the tables were small and intimate looking, perfect for a date. Lucius and I made our way to one of the tables, when I realized we had an extra male again, due to my sister leaving. Before I knew it, Remus was at our table and looked a little flustered. It seemed Lily and James had chosen a table, as had Sirius and his girl, leaving him to be the only odd one out. "Sorry to interrupt, but you said this wasn't an actual date right? Do you mind if I sit with you two?"

"No, no." I said moving over a bit, "go right ahead."

"Thanks." he said and gave me a look I couldn't quite place. There was something so familiar about his scent, it had me wondering if I'd met him before, but I knew that couldn't be possible because I had met very few people due to my furry little problem. Anyone I had met before school, I'd always remembered. I wasn't the only one who seemed to find his look odd,however, Lucius seemed to to have a bad reaction to him. I don't know if he felt threatened suddenly or had just hopped we'd have some alone time.

I ordered some tea and found myself sipping it more than usual as Lucius and Remus were doing most of the talking. Every time they spoke, the two seemed to try and one up each other. Before long I started to get annoyed with not only Remus, but also Lucius, who kept adding fuel to the fire. At least Remus was being respectful during the conversation. I stood and stretched, "I think I'm going to go try to find my sister, Lucius. I want to spend a little time with just her, without the girls while I can."

"Fine. I'll see you in the common room later then." he answered. I hadn't heard him become that harsh before, but I shrugged it off and started out of the building when Bella and Narcissa walked in with a few Slytherin boys.

"Oh, perfect. We were just looking for you." Narcissa said with a smile. Before I could try and get out of this, Lucius was right behind me. Despite how he'd sounded upset with me just a moment ago, he still was looking out for me. "Oh, good Narcissa. Why don't you come have a seat with me? Serena remembered she had to study for an exam and was about to leave me."

"Oh, Lucius" she said with a surprised look and a smile, "of course."

I mouthed a quick thank you to him and headed out of the tea shop. Where could she have gone now. I took my best guesses, back at the Hog's Head, the joke shop, the book store, and finally I ended up at the sweets shop. She was no where to be found. I felt like my whole afternoon was ruined. She was no where to be found. I had looked forward to talking over my feelings for Lucius with her, even though I knew she wasn't into that kind of thing herself, she knew me better than anyone. I'd have to put up with her pretend gagging noises and other verbal abuse, but I knew she wasn't serious. I really felt like I needed some girl time with girls I could trust. Being in a room with Narcissa and Bella was starting to drive me nuts.

As I stood in the sweets shop, pouting amongst the chocolates and candies, that familiar smell filled the air again and I felt a hand on my should, "How could you be pouting like that in store full of sweets?"

"Remus..." I started but he cut me off with his charming smile and before I could say another word, he reached up and put a small piece of chocolate in my mouth. I smiled a bit as it melted in my mouth and he chuckled, "That's how you should always look. No matter what's troubling you, remember how you felt in that moment and you'll be happy."

I laughed and this and punched him lightly on the arm, "Life isn't that simple you know... but thanks."

He nodded and we started to walk out of the shop together. "Would you like me to accompany you back to school?"

"That would be nice..." I said and linked my arm with his. Perhaps it was because the full moon was drawing closer, but his scent was intoxicating me. This had never happened to me before and it certainly hadn't happened with Lucius, but maybe this was something I new I'd have to deal with being around more people than I was used too.

"I have to ask... do I know you?" I said as we walked up the big hill at a slow pace.

"Of course, we're classmates remember... You just said my name a moment ago, how could you have forgotten alr-"

"That's not what I meant." I stopped in my tracks and turned him, "something about you seems familiar, maybe I'm just imagining things, but I feel like I've met you before... well, before school, that is..."

Remus smirked and leaned in close to me, squinting his eyes. I blushed, not realizing his face was so close to mine until my heart was already beating faster. "No, I'm pretty sure I'd remember if I'd met you before."

Now that he was up close, the scent was stronger. It was overwhelming me. It was good scent, something I couldn't explain that appealed to the animal side of me even in the daylight. Suddenly, he stopped squinting at me, his lips changed from the smile he'd had on and turned more serious. Could he be having that same reaction? No, of course not, I was the one with the affliction. Someone normal couldn't possibly be having that same experience. As if he was in a trance, he leaned in closer, his eyes becoming hazy and before I knew it, mine were too. Our arms entangled as we moved closer to one another, our bodies pressed tightly together, clinging to each other as if we had found a lost friend that neither of us could even remember. His head leaned down on my neck and I could feel him inhale my scent deeply as I couldn't help become entranced by his.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Remus and I both pushed away from each other with our hands in the air as if to show we weren't doing anything wrong when my eyes met my sisters, Severus standing right next to her holding a bag. She stared at us waiting for an explanation, but neither of us could manage any words. "Are you two on drugs or something?" she asked arching her brow. I turned to Severus, who seemed to be just as amused as her and blushed. Still we had no answer. Olivia looked to Severus and then back at us, "well I guess we'll leave you guys to it." With that the two began past us up the hill.

Remus and I both looked at each other and I could tell neither of us planned on discussing this or ever bringing it up again. "Livy!" I yelled as I ran up behind her, Remus following me, so we could all walk back to the castle together.

-  
A/N: Just a quick FYI, this will probably be my last chapter until finals are over. So, I'm hoping to get the next one out around May 7th-ish. Sooner if I finish my studying early. I know there are a lot of typos, which I also plan to go back in and fix after finals so just bare with me until then. Please review! I don't have even one review, how sad! I know you people are reading this I can see it on the traffic! Haha. Anyways, thanks for reading!


	14. I'm Going Hunting

_I'm Going Hunting  
**Sirius Black  
**_

After our little trip to Hogsmeade, thing between Olivia and I only seemed to get worse. With the company she had been keeping lately, I was starting to wonder why she didn't get put into Slytherin. It seemed like every class that Snivellus was in, there she was sitting right next to him. I can understand wanting to sit next to your sister, I mean, that I get, but that greasy haired git? I just couldn't fathom it. At this point it seemed I was getting along better with Serena.

I sat in transfiguration class next to my usual group, along with Lily sitting next to Prongs. That was another thing, we were all rooting for him of course, but now that they were getting along as friends, he was floating around like someone had slipped him a love potion. I watched as Lily as she tried to turn her quill into a snake and Prongs watched, before he took the perfect opportunity to help her with it. It wasn't a secret we were the best in class, if only they all knew we were illegal Animagi. I chuckled to myself at this, only to be startled when I turned the other direction to see Serena standing right next to my seat hovering over me with a smile.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." she said furrowing her brow, but she still had a hint of a smile there. I looked around to find McGonigal had left the class for a moment. As soon as she came over, Moony leaned over next to me, looking at her almost in the way Prongs had always looked at Lily. What was going on lately? Everyone seemed to falling head over heals for someone. It just wasn't right. "What'd you need Lufkin?"

Immediately hearing her last name she frowned, "Sirius, I think we're on better terms than that? I came over to ask what's been going on with you and Livy lately? You two seem to be at each others throats a lot."

"No idea what you're talking about."

"He's just sore cuz she's been spending so much time with Snape." Moony said with a smirk and I immediately shoved him.

"Mind your own business, Moony."

"I thought as much" she said with a sigh and my eyes followed her gaze back over to the table where Olivia and the big nose seemed to be concentrating.

"Don't get me wrong. I just think she should be over here with her house is all." I said and turned my attention back to the table, my eyes focused on my quill.

"Well, we were going to sneak out tonight and take a little trip into the forbidden forest, Livy and I that is..." she knelt down next to me with her hand and put her hand on my shoulder, "just Livy and I... I don't suppose you and Moony might like to join us for a little stroll in the moonlight."

"No, not tonight..." Moony quickly answered, I could tell he's getting tense.

"What he means is... tonight's not the best night for a stroll in the moonlight. You shouldn't go out there tonight, the forbidden forest can be dangerous on full moons, trust me, and you know I'm a rule breaker." I explained suddenly not worried for anything, but those two being caught out when Moony was ready to kill something.

Serena stood up and nodded, "I see, well. Maybe another night then." She started back to her seat as McGonigal came back and everyone started to pack up. Prongs was carrying some of Lily's things and I could tell Moony was about to go trail Serena and Malfoy so I got ready to follow, but the older witch in the front piped up, "Miss Lufkin."

"Yes" they both answered in unison before looking at each other then back to McGonigal and began together again, "Which one?"

"Both of you actually." she said peering over her spectacles, "The headmaster would like to see the both of you."

That was the last I saw of either of the Lufkin sisters that day. Neither of them showed up to lunch, nor dinner. I sat at the dinner table and looked over to Moony who was staring at the empty spot at the Slytherin table. Things were definitely quieter at the Gryffindor table now that Olivia wasn't there to start fights with me. In the middle of dinner Alice came in, later than usual and took her seat across from me, next to Lily.

"Seen Lufkin?" I asked trying not to sound too concerned, but I knew they were in the same dorm, so I thought she might know something.

"Not since this morning..." Alice started and looked around, "Isn't she here?"

"She's probably got herself detention for running her mouth" I said leaning back, hoping that was all that was wrong and she hadn't gotten herself expelled already. It was getting too late to worry about her now though, now it was Moony we needed to worry about. Moony stood and looked over at Prongs and Wormtail, "I'm going to head to the hospital wing, I'm feeling kind of under the weather."

"We'll take you" Prongs said standing and the rest of us follow.

"Have a good night ladies, see you in the morning" I said winking back at the girls who only rolled their eyes to this. What can I say, those two were immune to my charms.

We walked through the halls on the way to the hospital wing, but we made a trip through one of the secret rooms which gave us time for Prongs to pull out his invisibility cloak. We all huddled under it elbowing one another when we stepped on the other's toes until we made it to the Whomping Willow. We made our way into the tunnel below and up to the Shrieking Shack with plenty of time to spare, the sun was still out, it was sinking in the sky, but that gave us plenty of time to wait for the moon.

"Guess what I smuggled us out" Prongs said holding up a bottle of fire whiskey.

"Really, Prongs. Do you think it's wise to be drinking around me tonight?"

"Oh come on Moony!" I said with a laugh, "Maybe it'll make things a little easier for you try some."

We all took a couple swigs and it wasn't long before we were all laughing and carrying. We were so loud it was a wonder that we could hear the gasp from the door frame. We all turned to find Olivia and Serena standing there. "What the heck are you gits doing here?" Olivia asked looking as mortified as we all probably looked to find those two in the Shrieking Shack.

-  
A/N All right, done with finals. So I should be updating pretty regularly. In case the time line has confused you, I went back and changed it so the first trip to Hogsmeade was in the first week of October because I felt it made more sense with how Sirius said they were close.


	15. Complete This Mission

_Complete This Mission_

_**Serena Lufkin**_

"Miss Lufkin" McGonagall chimed as I was packing my things in transfiguration class, Lucius already ready and waiting for me. I continued putting my books into my bag, but glanced up at her all the same, "Yes."

I was surprised to hear another voice along with mine and looked over to see my sister looking back at me with the same amount of confusion I was most likely looking at her with. We weren't twins and no one would probably have guessed we were related if it hadn't been for our names so this was the first time we've ever had a very twin sister-like moment as we both looked back at McGonagall and answered again, "Which one?"

We both immediately looked back at one another surprised we did it again, not that it's that surprising, I guess I should say more annoying than anything. Before we could tell one another to stop it she caught our attention.

"Both of you actually." The older woman peered over spectacles in a way that sent shivers down my spine, "The headmaster would like to see the both of you."

Instantly, I turned to my sister, glaring in her direction as if to ask her what she had gotten us into, but she only shook her head, trying to convince me she had done nothing. Like I would believe that, she was always getting us into trouble one way or another, but this was the first time she'd managed to drag me down with her at Hogwarts. I sighed and turned to Lucius with a frown, "I guess I'll see you later then."

To my surprise he shook his head, "I'll walk you there."

I smiled and nodded, "But there's no need to wait, who knows what kind of trouble Olivia has gotten us into, we might be hours."

I laughed as we walked out of class, turning to face Olivia who was walking behind me with Severus and stuck my tongue out at her. She sighed and rolled her eyes, "I told you, I didn't do anything. I have no clue what this is about. How come you always have to blame things on me when we get in trouble?"

"Well who is usually the one to blame?" I asked arching my brow. She didn't answer the question and I turned back around triumphantly, while I laced my fingers with Lucius's and continued on to the headmaster's office. When we reached the entrance, my sister and I both stood there, wondering how to open it.

"Ummm..." I began and furrowed my brow looking to Lucius. He grinned and shook his head, "Lemon Drop."

The entrances moved revealing the spiral staircase, and I remembered that Lucius was one of the Slytherin Prefects so he was likely to know the password. "I guess it's a good thing I walked you here."

Lucius leaned down planting a quick kiss on my lips before he motioned to Severus to follow him, "We'll see you girls later."

"You two are getting awfully close." Olivia commented as we began to climb the stairs leading us into a room cluttered with all kinds of strange objects. My eyes wondered around as I slowly took in the sight and answered her, "He's really great."

"So what's up with you and Remus then... you both seemed pretty chummy."

While I was thinking up an answer to a question about feelings I myself wasn't sure how deep the seeds were, Dumbledore called out to us from behind a desk away from all the clutter, "Ah, girls good of you to make it! Come sit down, have a lemon drop."

We both promptly took our seats, if Olivia was telling the truth, then she was most likely as curious as I was to know why he had called us to his office so suddenly. Perhaps we weren't in trouble at all; the headmaster appeared too jovial to be ready to tell us we had done something wrong or were going to be expelled.

"Don't worry girls you're not in trouble." he began smiling at us as he leaned back in his chair, "I wanted to see how you both have been doing, I know you both have exceptional circumstances to deal with."

We both looked at each other before Olivia decided to speak first, "We've been doing well, I believe... I haven't had any trouble with my problem... I actually can't believe you've been able to accommodate it so well."

"It's not as hard as you might think. Actually there are plenty who have donated to St. Mungo's reserves for just such occasions... I'm actually surprised your mothers didn't know about it." he said looking over his spectacles as if to trying to read her thoughts, "It is actually common knowledge, your mother needn't kill in order to live, the same goes with you."

Olivia thought on this for a moment as did I. Olivia's mother always did things the traditional way, and mine never batted an eye at it. They can't have known about this or why would they seem so perfectly normal about taking another life. I shook my head, "I'm sure they didn't know..." "I've never been told..." Olivia answered and looked to me with a concerned look on her face.

"I'm sure you girls are correct." the older man answered and then turned to me, "Serena, tonight is a full moon. We have accommodations for you as well."

That was it! That's why he called us in here. I nodded and brushed some hair back from my face with my fingers, while letting it sink in that this was going to be my first full moon at school. He finally spoke again to explain the situation, "I'm going to give the two of you the rest of the day from classes to get prepared. I must warn the two of you however, there is another that will be sharing this space with you. You must not reveal his identity, like he must not reveal yours."

I nodded again and then shook my head, "I would never reveal something like that. I would feel awful if someone had done it to me. You won't have to worry on it."

He seemed pleased with my response and smiled, "Well you will need to use a disillusionment charm when you leave the castle. Under the Whomping Willow, there will be a path that will take you into the Shrieking Shack for the night."

"Isn't the Shrieking Shack haunted?" I asked, knowing the ghosts in that particular spot were supposed to be violent ones according to the rumor Lucius had told me when he was telling me about Hogsmeade. "No, no. That's just my way of making sure no one enters with a few exceptions. You two may go now, and be careful on your trip tonight. Please come back to my office in the morning so I know everything went smoothly."

Olivia and I both took our leave. First we went to the Slytherin dorms, and I grabbed a few things I thought I would need for the night. We exited quickly and quietly, in case my housemates had decided to make an early return and then made our way to the Gryffindor dorms. As Olivia began to back a few things, she looked over at me, "Who do you suppose the other one is?"

This had been something I'd been thinking on for sometime, I hadn't been certain, but now I knew for sure it had to be him. Before I had no idea there was another werewolf, but I had suspected that Remus was one and Sirius had a familiar scent to him to, not the kind that Remus did, making me think perhaps he was more like Olivia than we knew. Olivia had always kept me calm when I changed. That was the one good thing I could say there was about her being part vampire. There had been an old legend that the wolves and vampires were both partners a long time ago and that the vampires could tame the wolves with just their eyes and their heightened hearing could help them recreate the werewolf cry correctly enough call the wolf away from their prey. This had always been how she had kept me from harming someone or myself during these periods. My mother would always go out on the full moons, but she said I was too young to follow her, I couldn't even guess what she would do.

Tonight, before I had known there was such accommodations Olivia and I had decided it would be our first night to see what it would be like not to be confined on the full moon, but it appeared that was out. At least the thought of it gave me a confirmation on who the other werewolf was it had to be Remus, and perhaps Sirius kept him tame the way Olivia helped me. When I'd invited them to join, and now knowing there definitely was another wolf, the way they had reacted had sealed it into my mind, "It's got to be Remus."

Olivia appeared to think on this for a moment as she put some blood-flavored lollies in her bag, "That makes sense, they do call him Moony." She finished packing and turned to me as I smiled, "I knew it! I could smell it all over him."

"So that's what that was on the way back from Hogsmeade", she said with a frown and started down the stairs, "And here I thought you had decided to join me in trying out some of the guys here. I knew it was too good to be true."

I frowned as I followed her, "You know I'm with Lucius. I wouldn't do that!"

"I know that's why I'm disappointed! You're no fun, sis."

I crossed my arms but she turned to me before we left and cast a disillusionment charm on my and I followed by casting one on her. We made our way out of the castle early, in order to get settled for the evening. The inside of the Shrieking shack was old and dusty, hardly habitable, but it couldn't look habitable otherwise no one would think it haunted. We went into one of the back rooms and began unpacking some of our things for the night. By now it was 2 in the afternoon and I shook my head as I watched her unpack a bottle of fire whiskey. "Is that really necessary?" I asked crossing my arms.

"Absolutely, love!" she answered and took as swig, "It's 5 o'clock somewhere."

Olivia tried to pass me the bottle, but I wouldn't take it and so she pushed it up to my lips and I gave in taking a swig as the liquid burned down the back of my throat and I coughed a bunch.

"Really, Ree? We need to get you to drink more." Before long she'd had me drinking more than I'd initially planned, which was none, and we both fell asleep on the floor, with the sun shining through on us and my head rested on hers. 

* * *

A/N: I just wanted to thank LuciousLover26 for all the reviews! I couldn't believe I didn't even have a one review, now I have 7! Yay. Also thanks for reading everyone, I'm going to try and write more while I have the time now. Thanks for your patience!


	16. With a Palm Full of Stars

_With a Palm Full of Stars_

_**Olivia Lufkin**_

I'm not sure what time it was when we finally woke up, but the sun had set. I was the first to wake, seeing my sister still sleeping next to me in her human form. If she wasn't a beast yet then the moon must have still been in hiding. My intent earlier was to get her to drink enough to be a drunk wolf, but it turned out I'd drunk enough to put myself out too. I stood and stretched my arms over my head while I walked over to one of the windows looking for the moon, but it wasn't in sight yet. I hadn't noticed it before, but now I could pick up some voices coming from one of the other rooms and then a large crash. The crash was loud enough to cause Serena to wake with a jump. Of course, she looked to me as if it was my fault, "What are you doing over there?"

"It wasn't me, the other wolf must be here." I explained and reached down to pull her up, "awfully loud to just be one person."

It took Serena a minute to hear it too, but she smiled and stood, "I had a feeling Sirius was like you are. He has a familiar scent too, it must be to two of them!"

Hearing that Sirius might be here too I put on my annoyed face and let go of my sister, "Well, let's get this over with then."

"Oh come on Livy, I know you two actually like each other." she said with a teasing voice as we left the room, "I don't know what happened, but can't you just let it go."

"I will when he stops thinking I want him." I grumbled as we entered the other room.

"Well I think-" She stopped and just stared ahead of her as we entered the room. I followed her sight line and not only saw Remus and Sirius in the room, but James and Peter as well. I let out a gasp while staring in disbelief, they all must have heard this because they turned to look at us. I couldn't believe Remus and Sirius would let their friends come with then on a night like this. Even if Sirius could tame Remus, it was still very dangerous to have them there. If he so much as took his attentions away from Remus for a second it could be all over for James or Peter. With a sudden burst of fury at Sirius's disregard for our friends (I guess I was really just looking for an excuse to be mad at him because I didn't go after Remus who would have been just as much to blame) and smacked him on the back of his head, "What the heck is wrong with you?"

"Me?" he yelled while rubbing the back of his head as he stood, "You just come in here and hit me? Are you daft? What are you doing here anyway?"

"That's none of your business!" I replied crossing my arms, "I should be asking you that question."

Of course I knew the answer, Serena had already formulated it all out earlier, but I was too mad at him to have a civil conversation about it. I would have continued arguing with Sirius for some time if Serena's voice didn't call out to me. She was now next to Remus who was holding her arms as she began to breath heavily and sink into his arms. I always hated watching this, my sister change from herself into a beast. She was one of the nicest people anyone could meet and she was always kind to everyone, and she had to have this curse. At least I knew I probably deserved mine, I'd always liked to stir up trouble if it suited my interests, but not her. Before I knew what was going on she had changed into her wolf form and Remus had begun to do the same. My sister was a large black wolf with a few hints of light brown over the tips of her fur. Her hungry eyes turned to Remus who was now fully transformed as well. My sister started making her way towards the boys while Remus stood close behind her; it seemed even werewolves had the manners of ladies first. I couldn't let her get to them, but I wasn't close enough to have her see my eyes for me to command her, so I did the only thing I could and I made a blood curdling howl, to which both the wolf stopped what they were doing and looked to me. My sister of course knew what this meant and started on a run towards me, Remus following suit. What happened next baffled me to say the very least. Before I knew what was going on, I was tackled to the ground, not by one of the wolves, but by a large black dog. The dog got in front of me and turned to the two wolves growling at them as if he could take both of them on. _What a stupid dog!_ I thought, but when I saw across the room, there was a Stag as well and no sign of any of the boys. That was when it hit me. Sirius wasn't a vampire after all and the others weren't in any real danger because they too were no longer humans at the moment I stood and looked down at the dog, "Padfoot... It's alright."

I walked past Sirius to my sister who had seemed to calm down. That was one thing I could always count on, the vampire's gaze. I don't know how it works to be quite honest, and it doesn't just work on the wolves, but that's the only time I've used it to my knowledge because my mother was always the one to catch our prey. When a vampire hunts we use a thing called the vampire's gaze, and no its not just our normal look, but it puts our prey into a trance, much like it can with my sister under the full moons. My sister took a seat and I ran my fingers over her soft fur before I turned to Remus and he walked over as I stared at him taking a seat next Serena. I smiled and turned back to the boys, "So you're animagi..."

I knew they couldn't answer, but they all seemed shocked that something other than an animal could control the wolves. Just picture a shocked looking deer and dog... together... I laughed and pointed to the dog, "so Sirius... Padfoot" I then turned to the stag, "and James right? So Prongs..." I looked around again, "Where's Peter?" Sirius looked around before he spotted something and picked up a rat in his teeth from the ground. "oh... Wormtail... that's unfortunate." I smiled and continued giving my attention to my sister, but they all continued to stare at me. "I know what you want to know... but I'd rather explain when you guys can talk back..." I could only imagine how awkward I would feel, _ oh, it's because I'm half vampire. _And then all they could do is stare and I'd try to figure out what they were thinking all night. They seemed to agree to this, but I can't be sure, I don't speak animal. 

* * *

Later in the night, Sirius had begun to lead us to the door. I wasn't sure where he was going with this, but I soon found out. I spent my night in the forbidden forest with my sister like I had wanted to initially. It was one of the most fun night I'd had in a long time. The only thing that'd gotten to me when it was near morning was that I couldn't keep up with most of them. They were all on four legs, running at speeds I could not catch, and I guess Wormtail wasn't as unfortunate as I had initially thought; after all, he was small enough to ride around on Prongs's back, where as I was behind anytime there was running involved. When it was near morning I gave up trying to keep up on two legs and decided to get a last look at some of the stars. I sat up in the tree alone, at least I had thought I was alone until I felt one of the branches shake and Sirius was back to normal sitting on a branch near mine.

"So a dog huh? That makes sense." I laughed looking over at him with a grin.

"I'd have to agree" he said laughing as well. It appeared we were done being sore at each other after running around the woods all night, "so what about you?"

I thought long and hard before I spoke, "Well... I suppose you could say I have a problem like theirs except I'm always a monster."

"What are you talking about, your not a werewolf and your obviously not a monster-"  
"I'm a vampire, Sirius" I cut him off, "Well... half..."

He turned and looked at me as if he didn't know what to say. Finally he spoke, "it's not like you kill people..."  
"Don't think I haven't wanted to." I answered. It was true while I was in school, I haven't had that urge. I've been provided blood during every meal at this school, my eyes hadn't turned red since the day I first came here, but who knows how I would get when it came time to go home for the summer. My mother definitely did not get our blood from donors and while I wasn't the one to make the kill, I did participate. Now that I knew there were other ways though, I wasn't sure I wanted to participate, but I wasn't sure my mother would be very happy with that.

Sirius just smiled at me and hopped over to the branch I was on shaking it as he landed sitting behind me. He wrapped his arms around me leaning his chin on my shoulder. When I first came to the school, we had gotten pretty close and this wouldn't have been unusual. We'd even snogged in a broom closet a few times, hoping to get to something more heated but we were always interrupted before we could. Ever since we had been fighting though I felt a little nervous around him.

"Hey, you haven't though, right? It's not what you think it's what you do." he said before I felt his lips on my neck. Of course he would take this kind of opportunity to do something like that. I laughed and relaxed in his arms, knowing if it were me I would do the same thing. We really were too much alike. His handed moved around my waist, one went up my shirt, while the other snaked down to my center. He was definitely an expert at this, while one of his hands grasped my breast and teased my nipple through the bra, his other hand have moved up my skirt, moving my panties aside, inserting a finger at just the right angle while his palm moved roughly against the clit. I arched my back against him and pressed my body tightly to his, completely falling prey to his actions. The way his lips ran over my neck and he touched me in just the right places gave me the urge to see if Alice was right that he was a good shag. I turned into his chest and slid an arm around his neck as my lips met his in a rough kiss. Our tongues collided and were at war for what seemed like eternity and I ran my nails down the back of his neck, while my other hand gripped his shirt. Before I knew what was happening, his hands ran up my sides underneath my shirt and he had undone the front clip on my bra. With one of his hands, he ran his thumb over my nipple pressing it lightly causing me moan into our feverish kisses, but he silenced it with his lips. His other hand ran down my back and he grabbed my bottom pulling me into his lap. I gasped as I could feel him erect beneath me now and pulled away from our kiss with a laugh, tugging at his upper lip with my teeth a bit before I completely pulled away, "Your friend seems eager."

He laughed and pulled me back into another rough kiss. I began to grind my hips against him while his hand moved to my other nipple making me moan into our kisses. My hands slid down his chest as he held me steady on his lap and I went to unzip his pants and free his swollen member. I stopped when I head Serena's voice, "Are you two coming?"

"We were about to, if you'd given us a few more minutes!" Sirius yelled back to her with a smirk. I laughed and punched his shoulder, "Come on, let's head back to the castle, we can continue this later."


	17. There's Definitely No Logic

_There's Definitely, Definitely, Definitely, No Logic!_

_**Lily Evans**_

It was the night after the full moon, perhaps that was why everyone was acting so weird. I hadn't seen hair nor hide of Olivia since class the day before. As far as I knew before I fell asleep, she hadn't returned to her bed or the dorm for that matter. Being a prefect, it was part of my job to make sure she was in her dorm before curfew, while being her friend it was my job to make sure she was all right. I had taken an extra search around the corridors that night to see if I had missed her and ran into one of the Slytherin prefects who seemed to be on the same mission I was on. We both stopped and looked at each other for a moment before I finally decided to speak, "You haven't seen Serena have you?"

The Slytherin looked at me as though she didn't want to give me the time of day, but she still answered, "I suppose your looking for Olivia then?" I nodded. "No, I haven't seen Serena either. Maybe they really did get expelled."

With that she left and I could feel my eyes widening. What could they have done that could have gotten them expelled? As far as I knew, they hadn't been seen since transfiguration class. Finally giving up, I went to bed. The next morning I woke with a jump quickly turning over in my bed to see Alice in her bed, but no Olivia. I was beginning to worry. I got up and readied myself, in my school uniform, with my robes hanging loosely over them, opened. Alice was finally waking as I left the dorm, but in the common room I couldn't even find James, who was usually waiting for me when I woke. I didn't expect to see Remus because usually when he was sick he stayed in the hospital wing for a day, one every month. I keep telling him he should take some potions for his immune system, but he never listens. I definitely didn't expect to see Sirius or Peter in the common room seeing as they were both late risers.

Alone, I made my way down to the Great Hall only to find James and Peter sitting next to each other stuffing their faces as if they hadn't eaten in years and Sirius and Olivia sitting across from the two, looking more chummy than I'd ever though I'd see them. Olivia was sitting so close to Sirius I was surprised she wasn't in his lap. Sirius had his arm around her with his lips to her ear telling her what I could only assume was some dirty joke causing her to laugh and hit him in the chest, with a punch that couldn't harm a fly. This was so opposite of how they had been the past couple of weeks, constantly at the other's throat. No one wanted to be in the middle of them because of their fighting, but now it seemed no one wanted to be in the middle of them for other reasons. I must have been wearing a look of utter confusion because when I took my seat next James, he stopped his incessant eating to ask if I was all right.

"What happened to them?" I asked feeling my cheeks redden while Olivia was getting a little more cozy with Sirius not seeming to care that it was making me and others at the table lose their appetites.

"They made up in the hospital wing last night. Serena wasn't feeling to well last night, and we found Olivia there looking after her, when we brought Remus." he shook his head and got a bit louder as he said the next part to try and get their attention, "Peter and I were speaking with Remus and Serena and when we turned around those two ran off to do what they can't seem to stop themselves from doing in public..."

"Hey, trust me this isn't even close to what we were doing." Sirius threw across the table at James, before he reached down and grabbed Olivia's cup causing her to stare at him in shock as he drank from it. Olivia looked just mortified but Sirius leaned down after he finished the glass and whispered something to her causing her to sigh with relief.

"What ever this is, I'm not sure I like it..." I muttered to James who agreed.

Ever since that night, I've noticed Olivia had been acting very strange. Her sudden taking to Sirius just seemed off. In every class, she was suddenly sitting back with the Gryffindors and in classes where everyone else seemed to have a free period, while she still sat with Severus as usual, she seemed to be distracted. Every time a teacher called on her she had no answer for them, even in classes she was good at like Ancient Runes. It wasn't making any sense because I knew she was studying still, at least I thought she was. Every night for the next week, while I sat at my table studying with Remus and James, I saw her saunter in with a stack of books and leave with another stack in a matter of minutes and yet her marks weren't improving. And every time I saw this I would look to James and remark that she must be up to something, but he would just steer the conversation in another direction or say maybe she was working on special project. It seemed like whatever she was up to they were all in on it together. It was beginning to drive me mad. What had happened that night that caused all this weird behavior, I'd even found her during one of our free periods just sitting out side like she was meditating with a transfiguration book in her lap.

If there was a way to find out I knew it was going to be through James. It was no secret he liked me, and I'm not the kind of girl to use that to my advantage, but drastic times call for drastic measures. One of the nights when we were studying together in the library I had put on my best red shirt and jeans, instead of my uniform which I usually didn't bother changing for going to the library. I sat flipping through the pages with a sigh. Tonight it was just James and I because it was Remus's turn to make a round as prefect, which was perfect for me. As I sighed again, James looked over to me with a questioning look, "are you okay? You've been sighing a lot..."

"I've just been thinking..." I started keeping my eyes averted as the words nonchalantly came out, even though I knew to him they would mean he had won, "...perhaps I'll take you up on your offer for a date."

"You'll what?" he asked quickly, like he wasn't sure he'd heard me correctly.

"I said, I was thinking about taking up your offer..." I said looking up at him, flashing him a brief smile. He looked like he was about to kiss me right there, and actually leaned in but I stopped him, "I didn't say I'd take your offer to snog you in the library, not that I remember you offering"

He laughed and shook his head, "I'd offer if you like-" "No, I'm quite good, thanks."

To be honest, I could feel my cheeks flush from being so close to him. I had wanted to let him know I had liked him for quite some time, but my pride kept me from letting him know. I'd been rejecting him for so long it felt strange to admit that I had actually grown fond of the bloke.

"Well when should we go then? Where do you want to go, anywhere this is my lucky day, I'll sneak us out to anywhere you want." he said trying to impress me with his delinquent gifts, while knowing full well I didn't approve. I rolled my eyes and pushed him while returning to my book, "Hogsmeade will be just fine, James. The only problems is I don't know when I'll have the time... I've been so worried following Olivia around lately, you've seen how odd she's been acting, I just want make sure she's okay... but she won't tell me anything."

James bit his lip as if deciding whether or not to interject. I placed my hand on his shoulder and gave him a worried look, "You're sure you don't know what's going on with her?"

He sighed, I knew it! He did know. He looked away and then back at me, "I promise you don't have anything to worry about... but I can't tell you anything."

"James! This isn't right. You all know!" I began in a whisper yell, "Every single one of you, I wouldn't be surprised if even Severus knew. Here I am worrying, Remus is always getting sick, all of you are always disappearing! Don't you know how worried I am about the lot of you, and you won't tell me a thing!"

"You have to trust me everything is fine... but I will tell you." he said with a sigh and rubbed my shoulder opposite of him by pulling my into his chest to calm me. "I can't tell you with minute, but I promise soon I will. I can give you a hint however."

"A hint is all you can give me?"

"Until our date, yes."

I frowned at him, "Are you trying to buy a date from me with information?"

He laughed at this, "Were you trying to gain information from a date?"

I blushed at this.

"Well, yes and no..." , I looked away over his shoulder as I spoke, I couldn't bear to look him the face, knowing he would get cocky when he heard my answer, "I've actually like you for some time James... but I didn't want to accept because I knew you would be full of yourself!"

To my surprise he didn't smirk or grin as I had expected of him, he just turned my head by my chin so our eyes met and smiled at me, "I wouldn't do that Lily, you don't know me well enough if you don't know that. I'm just happy for a chance."

He leaned in and gave me a quick sweet kiss on the lips that left my face bright red and he ran his hands through my hair. "I can tell you my secret, but for now that's all I can say, but it might help you figure out the rest... I'm an illegal Animagus, have been for almost a year now. A stag... That's all I can say, the rest is up to you for now. You're bright, I know you can figure it out."


	18. Now I See with Animal Eyes

_Now I See with Animal Eyes_

_**Olivia Lufkin**_

Ever since that night, I had set my sights on one thing: becoming an Animagus. Even though I could calm my sister myself self, and it appeared I could with Moony too, I couldn't as much as I wanted to enjoy the same fun as they did when they were all animals. Most Muggle folklore had ideas of vampires being absurdly strong and fast, but that couldn't be further from the truth. Not to say that we don't have our gifts, but nothing that extreme. The only way I would be able to keep up with them would be to learn to become one on my own, but it didn't appear to be coming easily to me. I had taken out several book I thought would have helped, but of course only confused me more. I wasn't too good at Transfiguration, but I wasn't bad either. This whole concept however went right over my head, it made me wonder how those gits had ever managed to do it. I felt like a complete idiot just trying too, Lily had even caught me one day sitting out side with my eyes closed with Transfiguration books in my lap. It took some spot on thinking to get her to believe I was thinking of becoming Buddhist to help me concentrate on getting better marks in transfiguration class. Since then, I'd decided to try in more discreet places. I sat up near the astronomy tower in a dark corridor, concentrating on becoming whatever animal I was meant to become, which made no sense to me. How was I supposed concentrate on something I didn't even know what was.

"I don't know how you expect to become one with nature in dark corridor, unless you want to become a rate like that pratt Peter." I sighed and stood up knowing it was Sirius, "How'd you know I was here."

"Followed you."

"Stalker."

"I can't help it if I get my kicks watching you try in such ridiculous ways." he said before closing the gap between us with a kiss, "it's sort of endearing, don't give me that face."

I frowned and stuck my tongue out at him, "Tomorrow's my birthday you know."

"Mischief night's your birthday?" he said with a laugh, "You were meant to be in our little gang."

"I won't be meant to do anything with you blokes if I can't figure this out. Help me!" I said before leaning in to kiss him again and bit his upper lip playfully hoping to entice him with a devilish look, "I'll make it worth your while."

"Hmmm" he crossed his arms and stroked his chin dragging out his answer, so I punched him. Not hard I promise!

"Come on it can be my birthday present, you said yesterday anything I wanted, I want this."

"Well, I was hoping you'd ask for something that involved less clothing, but I suppose I'll help."

I threw my arms around him smiling, "Thanks Sirius! I really wanted to have a good night with you guys on my birthday."

"Anything for you love, now come on let's get you out of the corridors, we don't want you to turn into a bat like Snivellus"

"He's a bat?" I asked in disbelief, "that makes sense."

This only made Sirius burst into laughter, "he certainly looks like one, but no, I was only joking."

"Oh..." I answered with my lower lip protruding a little because I had hoped he might be able to come with us as well.

Sirius took me out, in a blind spot from the castle near the Forbidden Forest and told me to sit and told me to explain to him exactly how I had been approaching it. I told him everything I'd tried. I tried clearing my mind like the book said, focusing on becoming another part of myself, but nothing ever happened. "Well you've got a good start, but don't just keep your mind blank, make sure you think about any animalistic characteristics you possess, focus on those qualities and becoming those traits in an animal form."

I laughed and nodded, he'd made more sense than any of the book I read. "You should think about teaching some day you know."

I calmed myself and thought of all my attributes. At first everything I came up with just reminded me of being a Gryffindor, but then I started to think of it in other ways. I had lots of friend, but only kept close with a select few close to me. My body reached an older age than any other humanoid could hope for. As a half vampire I loved the night, but I also favored the day, though I wasn't about to go tanning anytime soon. My sister was a wolf, the human society had rejected her kind, but mine they embraced as part of the same race, I flourished in this society, though I still wasn't about to admit it. Among the witches and wizards I was more equipped to succeed than she was.

In that second the vision came to me, I was the coyote to my sister's wolf. Before I could realize what was happening my thoughts were full of this and I could feel myself transforming. I had never given a thought to how it would feel to change shape in such a way, it felt so strange, that's the only way I can describe it. I tried to smile, but it must of come off funny because I could hear Sirius laugh as I ran over to him, jumping up on my hind legs, as he stroked the fur on my head, "Good job, I knew you had it in you. Perfect too, you and I will be good mates as Animagi."

We stayed out past curfew that night, running around the woods together, the smells were all so different in this form, everything was intensified, even my hearing. As a half vampire I didn't think my hearing could get any better, but I was wrong. Things weren't louder, but my ears seemed to be alert to things I would never be alert to in my human form. At one point in the night we'd made our way to the Black Lake, and I saw my reflection in this form for the first time. My fur was a mix of light brown and white with a few spots of dark chocolate tipping off my eyes and tail. I turned around and looked back at my tail wagging it happily, to which Sirius jumped on me and we play fought for some time before we decided to change back to normal.

It was at least one a.m. when we reached the common room. I felt completely exhausted, though I wasn't sure it was because it was my first time becoming an Animagus or because we'd been running around scrapping and playing all evening like puppies. I had my arm around his neck and his was around my waist as we waltzed in common room which was dark for the most part, until a fire lit suddenly in the fire place, illuminating the room.

"Just where have you two been?" Lily asked standing next to a sour looking Remus.  
"Umm..." I started, but luckily Sirius had taken care of it laughing and moving his lips to my neck before he looked back at them.

"Sorry we just couldn't hold our liquor I guess..." He stagger over to Lily putting his arm around, while he pulled me with him, "Care to join us for the rest of the evening Lily, I'm sure Olivia wouldn't mind if you joined us since your up, would you love?"

I giggled and shook my, "Course not, the more the merrier."

Lily looked utterly disgusted at him and slapped his hand away before she took by the hand to go up to the girl's dormitory.

"what is wrong with you!" she said with her arms crossed, "no one believes for a second that you're drunk."

I sighed, I knew that had been coming all week. Lily had been becoming more and more concerned about why I was always in the library among other things. I could only lie about things for so long, and her eyes begged for answers. She was my only female friend in Gryffindor, and so after I swore her to secrecy, I spilled the beans, about everything except Remus. I knew my sister would understand, but his secret wasn't mine to tell. For all she knew, Remus was simply an animagus like the others. It took a while for her mind to wrap around my sister's furry little problem as well as my own and somehow she didn't even seem to worried about it. She didn't care that we were different, but that's how Lily was.

"So you've done it then?" she asked changing the subject to where my attentions had been recently, "you're an Animagus, I mean?"

"A coyote" I said proudly to which she laughed.

"I can see it."

"Thanks!" I replied throwing a pillow at her, but sighed, "honestly I hope you know you're the first person I would have told, but the marauders found out on their own unfortunately."

With that Lily got up and reached under her bed pulling out a small wrapped box, "I was going to wait until dinner tomorrow night, but I suppose now's a better time. Happy Birthday, Livy."

I took the box and shook it, "hmmm sounds like a firebolt's shrunk in here."

She laughed as I opened it to find a small charm bracelet that matched on she has, "It's a friendship bracelet. I know we haven't know each other long, but you're probably my best friend here, besides the boys."

I smiled and hugged her, "Thanks Lily, you know you're my best friend here, I'm glad you think so too."

"Will you two be quite, it's bloody two in the morning!" Alice screeched from her bed pulling the covers over her head, "I need my beauty sleep and you two are ruining it!"

Lily and I snickered as we turned in for the night.


	19. It's in Our Hands: It Always Was

**_A/N: So I'm back. I didn't have any time this summer, but I'm getting back into the swing of things, I've got the next couple chapters started and I can say it will start out kind of not the way people may want them to go, I know this is a Snape fic, but it will get there eventually and I feel all of this will be important to the overall content of the story. It will happen, I promise. I could use some beta readers if anyone is willing, I hate proofing, I know I'm sorry for typo etc, but I do usually go back in later and fix them. I figure when I'm reading a story I'd rather read it with some typos than wait for the author to fix it, so here it is. I'll go back in later and fix things. Reviews are the best, please give me some!_**

* * *

__

It's in Our Hands: It Always Was.

_**Remus Lupin**_

I knew something was different about her since that first day in Hogsmeade. The air around her just seemed to draw me in with all of my senses, but of course I had at first chocked it all up to being so close to the full moon. I wouldn't have ever guessed the moon was affecting her as well, but the second I realized that I'd had her in my arms that day and had been smelling her like my life depended on it, I became worried that I was just growing attracted to her. And this was wrong for two reasons: she had a boyfriend and more importantly my being a werewolf. Even if something happened to break the two up, how could anyone want to be with someone like me, especially someone as beautiful as Serena and from a pure blood family no less, with this affliction. I couldn't believe my eyes the night I held her in my arms as she gasped for breath, the changes setting in. I can't even describe the things that were going through my head in that moment. I knew it before her physical changes had even started, I could smell it, taste it in the air, but I before I became a beast myself I cursed myself silently for hoping she really was one too.

After that night, my mind was made up. I'd decided to remain partner-less for my life when I was younger, I never wanted to let myself slip up or have anyone I loved have to worry every full moon, but with her things could be different. We wouldn't have those same worries, it seemed she wasn't fully aware of them yet, perhaps that's why she was still so close with Lucius. Did he know? He couldn't. I wouldn't tell him, but I wasn't sure she hadn't fully thought through how things would go when the time came to tell him. How would she take rejection? The thought of her crying over someone not understanding or being to afraid to be near her made my heart ache, she of all people didn't deserve to be put through that. That is why I decided, my mind was not going to change, I would become hers and hopefully she might become mine in turn some day.

On the morning of Halloween Eve, I sat in the common room with Prongs waiting for Lily to come down. Rumor had gotten around that while today was Olivia's birthday, tomorrow was Serena's. I had been up most of the night trying to think up something good to give her, but it wasn't easy.

"You're awful quiet." Prongs commented, while leaning back in his chair.

"Thinking..."

"You've been thinking since the last moon, Moony." he started arching his brow, I knew it was obvious, but I wasn't about to just come out with it, "Who've you been thinking about?"

"Morning, Lily." I greeted as I looked behind him.

"You're not fooling me, Moony."

"Morning." Lily chimed from behind Prongs. He turned his full attentions to her forgetting completely about anything he'd previously been trying to weasel out of me, "Did you sleep well, love?"

Lily stared at him and I could tell she was annoyed by his familiar tone, like she always was, but instead of ignoring him, like she usually would have, she actually answered, "Better than usual actually, we'd better get to breakfast."

"Wait!"  
We all turned toward the steps leading to the dormitories and found Sirius hurriedly running down them, looking disheveled. It was strange for him to be up this early because he was usually the last one up and judging by the way he was so sloppily clothed he'd just rolled out of the sack.

"What are you doing up this early?" Lily said with a frown. She had never been fond of Padfoot, I almost began to think that the reason she got up so early was to have a bit of time without him around.

"I have an issue that only the Gryffindor prefects can help me fix." he started before he walked between Lily and I putting his arms around us. I knew what this meant, but Lily just gave a look that showed she was less then pleased, whether it was because Padfoot wanted something or because he touched her, I can't be sure, "Tonight's Olivia's birthday. The guys were looking for an excuse to party, so I thought a few of us could sneak out to Hogsmeade. Word is there's a Mischief Night party we could crash."

Lily crossed her arms and pulled away from him, "And what makes you think no ones going to notice that all of us are gone?"

"We'd just have to close the curtains on our beds and charm them so if anyone looks in it looks like we're asleep and we'll be good" Pads said trying to convince her, but it didn't seemed to be working, so he looked my direction for help. "Come on Moony, help me out here. It's not like we don't sneak out all the time."

I sighed, "You know tomorrow is Serena's birthday. If we smuggle her in and have a joint party, I'm in."

"What did he mean by 'we sneak out all the time?'" Lily gave me a look like she was going to kill me, but Prongs put his arm around her, "come on, it might be nice to quit the books for one night and have some fun."

They really were acting strange today, normally this would be all it would take for Lily to completely decline, but not today, "I guess you're right James."

She didn't even call him Potter like she usually would.

The rest of the day between classes was spent planning and trying to keep things a secret from the two girls. They knew we were going out, but they didn't know we'd be celebrating their birthdays, the only problem was, I still hadn't found something good enough to show Serena what she meant to me for her birthday. I know a present can't speak, but if it could, I wanted it to say everything I felt in my heart for her, despite barely knowing her. I wanted something to let her know I wanted to learn everything there was to know about her. It also wouldn't hurt if the present somehow managed to get Malfoy out of the picture for good. If I could find a present to do all that it'd be a miracle.

By the time lunch came around, I still had no idea what to get Serena. It was starting to make me realize how little I knew about her. This time she had come to sit with us at lunch, despite the looks the girls from Slytherin were giving her. That was one of the things I liked about her, she didn't care what anyone thought especially the Slytherin. Serena was kind unlike anyone from that house that I knew and she still tried to keep the peace with both houses, which it seemed Bellatrix and Narcissa had seemed to accept, though they still looked aggravated when she would sit with us.

"So what costume are you planning on?" Serena asked from across the table.

I shrugged, "I'm not sure yet."

"I guess it'll be a surprise then" she said with a giggle as she slipped a spoon full of pudding past her lips, "I can't wait to find out."

"Well, what are you going as?" I asked arching a brow, assuming she must have something in mind.

"Little Red Ridding Hood" she said with a smile as I nodded. Eventually she decided to elaborate, "It's a Muggle fairytale."

"Oh, I'm familiar. The one with the wolf who trick the girl" I said with a smirk and she smiled back knowingly, "I ran out of books to read and started trying some Muggle ones."

"What are you two grinning like hyenas over?" Olivia's voice came from next to us, waking us up from out little moment.

Serena quickly changed the subject shaking her head, "we were just going over costumes for tonight..." Her voice turned into a hushed voice knowing Lily didn't know about her yet, "Have you been eating? Your eyes are getting red."

"Just trying to make my costume tonight is as authentic as it gets." Olivia retorted with a dark smirk. Serena's face fell. She was silent for a while before she spoke again, "Just be careful... please"

Lunch ended on somber note after the two sisters had exchanged only a few sentences, but everyone still seemed to be in a good mood, looking forward to the evening. After supper I went back to the dormitories having thought the perfect idea for Serena's birthday. I rummaged through my trunk until I finally found exactly what I was looking for after what seemed like forever. Prongs and Padfoot entered the room and laughing and carrying on as usual.

"Oi, Moony!" Padfoot called as he started rummaging through his own things, "time to get ready for the ladies. Better start getting changed." He threw a state changing robe at me at me and I snatched it up with a smirk. Prongs was already putting his on and took out his wand creating a mummy costume for himself out of his robes, the only thing that was show threw his bandages were his eyes. I threw mine on and pulled out my robe changing myself into a werewolf, one that looked almost exactly like the one I always transform into. I turned to see Padfoot in a leather jacket with no shirt on underneath and leather pants that almost seemed to tight to even fit him. His arms were covered with leather spiked bands and a black matching guitar was slung over his back. Just as I was about to ask what he was wearing he gave both Prongs and me a look like we were idiots.

"You can't be serious!" he said laughing so hard I thought he was going to die from running out of breath, "That's brilliant! How do you two think you're going to get any girls that way!"

"Well it's Mischief Night we're supposed to be scary" Prongs protested as Padfoot walked towards him with his wand before changing his costume.

"You're trying to match Lily aren't you?" Pads said as Prongs' costume changed so he was wearing bandages around his lower stomach, but his chest was bare, his arms had bandages down them that were loose, showing black Egyptian tattoos underneath. He wore a thick golden plate around his neck and a golden crown on his head. He had a dark loose shorts and his legs down to his ankles were bandaged loosely.

"You can thank me when Lily's all over you." Pads said with a laugh before he turned to me, "And you're not fooling anyone mate, you're obviously after Serena, and when she's got a guy like that git Malfoy, you think something that reminds her of the reality of things will get her?" He walked over to me with his wand out and my costumed changed next. I looked down at myself to find myself wearing some older looking peasant clothes that were torn down the front and my hair was a bit shaggier than usual. I had a few fanged necklaces around my neck and and I could feel fangs barely protruding from my beneath my bottom lip. I wasn't sure what to say a bout my look, I didn't think I was scary for Halloween, but it seemed that was what Padfoot was going for, so I sighed and just tucked my present for Serena into my inside pocket.

We made our way out of the dormitories and went outside the portrait hole to where we found Lily, Olivia, and Alice waiting for us. Lily was the only one out of the three that wasn't wearing something totally revealing, which I wasn't really surprised about and so I kept my eyes on her in her Cleopatra costume that suited her quite well. She had a black wig over her red hair, and a white robe lined with gold and Egyptian charms. From what I could see out of the corner of my eyes Olivia had chosen to laugh about her curse as well. Her fangs were visible even when I didn't directly look at her. Her dress was short in more than one place and as blood red as her eyes, but over it she wore a black hooded cloak, not that it hid anything. Alice as well was wearing a short dress, looking like it would be a Muggle maid, but if any maid had worn that outfit with a man in the house, there would be no cleaning getting done.

"Are you blokes ready to get out of here?" Olivia said as she took Padfoot's arm. Alice walked over to Prongs and pulled the invisibility cloak out from under his arm and threw it over the rest of them, so they would be hidden. Lily and I started down the hallway, with the invisible group behind us as we pretended to be on a normal night making sure all the other students were in bed, but instead when all was quiet we managed to sneak out of the building and down to Hogsmeade. After getting out of the castle's sight, the rest took off the invisibility cloak with noises of relief. I could only assume it was crowded under there.

From outside the tavern it was obvious the place was already packed. We all had a mask to cover our eyes and put them on, before entering the building in case anyone recognized us. As soon as we got in we all made our way to the bar. I was distracted looking for Serena since the moment I entered. She was all I could think about and before long I spotted her. My heart skipped a beat as I saw her through the crowd wearing a light colored old-fashioned dress that showed just the right amount of her body to leave me curious about the rest. Over her dress was a bright crimson red cloak that hung over her head, letting a few stray strands of her dark hair out from underneath. She was gorgeous as always. I stood off the stool about to make my way to her, when I saw her reach out with her hand and wrap both of her arms around pale white covered one.

'Of course' I thought, running my hands through my scruffy hair as she walked on the arm of Lucius, 'Why would I think any differently?' It seemed Lucius had decided to come as an aristocratic ghost or something of the likeness. His work almost pure white dress robes and his face looked pale, almost blue, his hair didn't need any help either it was already almost white. They made their way over with the rest of the Slytherin, Mulciber and Avery behind them. Despite her who her party contained, her eyes met mine and she smiled at me before greeting her sister and whispered a quiet happy birthday to her.

"That reminds me." Lucius said pulling out a velvet covered box from his pocket and pulled out a beautiful diamond necklace from it hanging it around Serena's neck. "Your birthday is tomorrow isn't it?"

"How did you know" she answered with a smile and turned to kiss him. The others started getting out their presents for the two girls.

"Surprise!" Lily cheered with a grin holding two presents out, one for each sister, "we wanted to give you both your presents together."

I clutched my pocket before I turned to find the barkeeper and muttered to him for a drink.

"Shot or glass?" he asked keeping his voice low as he caught my drift.

"Bottle." I answered quickly putting a few galleons into his hand. I grabbed the bottle from the counter while everyone was distracted and lost myself into the crowd before anyone could notice. I couldn't sit there and watch her so close with him. He was rich, yeah, but he wasn't right for her, he was right for the person her parents probably wanted her to be, but as soon as he found out what she was he would most likely leave her.


	20. Drawn Into Darkness

_Drawn Into the Darkness_

_**Olivia Lufkin**_

The day started out as usual. Alice and I were the last to rise, went to breakfast, and daydreamed our first few classes away until we got to lunch. I took my seat next to Sirius at the lunch table, though I wasn't planning on eat. After he'd told me this morning we were going to be sneaking out to the tavern for Mischief Night, I'd decided to go as a vampire. I could always charm my eyes the red color, but they wouldn't have that same glow they did when I don't eat. Night came quickly, and as always, if Serena came over to eat lunch with at Gryffindor table, I went over to the Slytherin for supper. I took a seat next to Severus as usual and my sister was across the table next to Lucius. Again I had opted out of eating which had earned me more concerned looks from my sister. I tried to change the subject by asking Serena about what she was going to wear that night.

"Where are you going tonight?" Lucius asked turning to her.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, I suppose I could use the help of the prefect... We're sneaking out to the Mischief Night Party at the tavern in Hogsmeade." she smiled and turned to Severus, "Oh you two should come along."

Severus didn't seem to thrilled but he nodded. Lucius on the other hand arched his brow, "what makes you think I'd help you sneak out? It is after all my duty to keep you all from doing so."

I rolled my eyes, knowing this was his attempt at getting something out of my sister. Not that I had anything against Lucius and Serena's relationship, whatever it was, but I knew Remus was holding out hope for her. Knowing my sister well, I just felt that Remus was someone she would get along with, not Lucius, though she would probably try her best to make it work, like she had with everything she did.

"Lucius, come on it'll be fun! Do it for my birthday!" Serena protested to which he smirked and gave her a peck on the lip, "Of course, I was just messing with you."

Serena turned back to me, "Oh I'm going as Red Riding Hood."

I rolled my eyes and Lucius looked like he had no idea what she was talking about.

"It's a Muggle fairytale" Severus explained it to him, "A girl is told to stay to the path and not to talk to strangers on the way to her grandmother's house, she goes off the trail and tells the wolf where she's headed."

Despite the fact that it was a Muggle tale, Lucius seemed interested enough, but perhaps he was just hoping to see if the costume would be one he could feel her up in. "The wolf beats her there and devours her grandmother and then hides pretending to be her and eventually devours the girl too. A woodsman finds them and cuts the wolf open freeing them and then they sew stones in the wolf's belly. It's supposed to teach a lesson."

Lucius nodded now rather uninterested again. It seemed I was right.

"Perhaps you could be my heroic woodsman" Serena said with a laugh, to which Lucius only rolled his eyes.

It seemed that wasn't going to happen, but Serena wasn't going to push the subject. I looked over to the Gryffindor table and saw Alice and Lily leaving the table to which I stood with my hand on Severus's shoulder, using it to keep my balance, "I'll see you lot tonight then."

Before I could leave Severus caught my arm and looked up at me, "You haven't eaten anything."

I pulled my arm free of him and forced a smile, "I don't think I'm going to shrivel away from not eating one meal, don't worry so much."

He arched a brow and looked to Serena. I sighed knowing she had probably been complaining that I hadn't eaten at lunch or breakfast that day either. Giving my sister an annoyed look I reached over Serverus's should taking his fork and stabbed a big piece of meat from his plate before shoving it in my mouth and dropping his fork on the plate.

"Happy?" I asked with a mouth full of food, not waiting for an answer and went back to the girl's dormitory spitting out the piece of meat in a plant along the way. "Blech." I stuck my tongue out trying to air off the nasty taste of meat. 

The girls and I spent a while getting read, how long I can't be certain, we are girls after all. Lily made a gorgeous looking Cleopatra, after spending a while on her hair and make-up. Alice was as usual wearing something more revealing than I could even think up. If my sister wasn't so interested in reading Muggle tales when we were young, I probably would have just guessed she was planning on tickling men with her feather duster or something of the like. It didn't take much for me to look like my own kind. After not eating all day, my eyes were as red as blood and my fangs were easier to spot. Whenever I haven't fed in a while my skin became more pale.

"Woah, you make a good vampire" Alice said as she gaped at me. I could see Lily was about to laugh, but kept herself from doing so.

"Come on, let's go get the boys" I said as I linked my arms with the other girls and went down the stairs.

When we all arrived at the tavern, I was on Sirius's arm, but I let got as soon as we stepped in. "I'm going to find my sister", I almost had to yell for them to hear me over the music and people. When I found her she was up at the bar with Lucius, who had taken his own initiative to be some kind of pure blood ghost or something. I could only roll my eyes to this.

"Hey, I actually have to give you props on your costume, sis. Looks nice." I commented, but she still had the same worried look on her face she had at lunch.

She bit her bottom lip and sighed taking my arm, "I want to go talk with you."

I knew it was coming all day, but I was still a bit surprised as she walked with me into the girls room. Before she said anything she checked all the stalls to make sure no one was using the facilities. If that didn't give away what she was going to say to me nothing would.

"Look, Serena, I'm fine. You don't need to worry about it. It was one day, I've gone longer." I protested before she'd even accused me of anything.

"I know Livy, but every since you've been at Hogwarts, you've been feeding regularly, more than twice a day sometimes. I just think you might not be used to this anymore so..." Serena started before pulling down her blood red hood and moving her dark hair from the nape of her neck.

I couldn't believe what she was suggesting. I didn't know whether to be mad or worried for her sanity. What person in their right mind would offer themselves to a vampire, well half, but still. And did she think I was already so far bloodlust that I would bite my own sister. She spoke again moving closer to me before I could begin to think up words, " you can think of it as a birthday present to me. I just want to make sure you're well."

I could feel my eyes burning as she moved closer and my fangs ached for some blood, but instead of biting her I slapped her across the face. In the moment, I felt I was so justified to do so, but no I'm not so sure.

"Is that what you think of me, Serena? You think I would just bite you? You think I've got so little control?" I yelled at her furious, forgetting we were in a public place, even though the bathroom was deserted, "What I do is none of your concern! You have no idea, you only become a monster once a month. I am always a monster! And you want to soil my conscience more by having me feed off my own sister? Just leave me alone."

Before I realized what I was saying Serena rushed to the door opening it, to which Sirius fell into the girls room on her way out. I looked down at him with a blank stare. "I didn't think you were such a snoop." I commented with a sigh and took a seat on one of the sinks, swinging my dangling feet.

Sirius stood and made his way over to me, about to speak but I cut him off, "I-" "So I suppose you've come to judge me now too? How could I yell at my dear sweet sister for trying to help me." I said with a sigh, I was already feeling bad for it. I could have explained how I felt without getting so emotional, but maybe I did need a meal.

"I think you're beating yourself up enough on your own." he said with a chuckle as he jumped up on the sink next to me., "I just thought I'd give you your birthday present."

I blinked at him a bit baffled. "How'd you know it was my birthday?"

"I can't reveal all my secrets can I? You already know some of my most deepest ones and we've only known each other a few months. I can't have you getting bored with me." He said with a smirk and pulled out a silver locket, "I charmed it to turn into a collar when you change."

"Thanks..." I said with a small smile as he put it on me, "...for being so great to me... and the locket of course."

"Any time love. How bout a dance?" he asked offering his arm.

"Absolutely." I answered as we both left the girls room.

Sirius and I danced for a while, but I found I couldn't keep my eyes off of Severus. He was at the bar with a few other Slytherin, but the whole time our eyes were locked on each other's. Before I knew what I was doing I told Sirius I'd catch up with him later and went on a hunt for my prey.

It was as if, we were both in a trance, Severus and I. I didn't have to say a word to him when I reached him, he took my hand and we left together after one dance. During that dance, I don't remember much other than his musky scent and his dark eyes.


	21. How Can This Be?

I'm gonna keep this short, I could use some reviews and a beta reader! Three more chapters on Mischief Night, next one will be from Serena, then Severus, then Sirius. I promise it will be epic. And some couples will come out of this that will be headed for disaster. (why do I want to end this with xoxo gossip girl? haha, don't worry, it's not that kind of drama, it will be more dark as all my fics are!) Thanks for reading!

* * *

_How can this be?_

_**Lily Evans**  
_

I had told Severus I had no feelings for him and I thought very much that I just wanted to be friends with him, but when I saw him dancing with Olivia, I felt a bit of a twinge. I knew I didn't want to date him. I couldn't admit to James I liked him, but I knew I wanted to his girl, I just wasn't ready to let him know. So, why did I feel this way. I know it's selfish, but I think deep down, even though I didn't want to be with him, I didn't want him to be with anyone else. When I realized this, I started to feel horrible.  
When I saw them leave together, I was standing by the bar with Alice, who was chatting away and I just nodded. I immediately turned to the man behind the bar and ordered a drink, downing it as fast as I can.

"Whoa" I heard a male voice behind me and turned to find James. He did look good, but I would never let him know. "Since when do you drink hard liquor?"

"I can drink too you know..." I stuttered crossing my arms.

"I know you can..." he said while hopping up onto the stool next to me, "I've just never seen you do it. In fact, I've seen you try and stop me from doing it."

"Severus left already" I said suddenly. I suppose I was a bit of an open book after that drink.

"So what if Snivellus is gone. We came here to celebrate our friends birthdays didn't we?"

"Olivia left with him." I said before turning around to order another drink.

"Oh, I see." he said with a smirk and took the drink as soon as it was placed down before I could reach it.

"Hey, that's mine!" I protested.

"I don't think your used to drinking, you might want to slow down."

"James!" I said with a frown reaching over to get it, but only ended up stumbling into his lap. He sighed and stood up, drinking the drink himself and he took me to the floor to dance.

"So you like Snape after all?" he asked as I leaned against him, my arms around his neck.

"Well... no not really, I suppose I just want him to date anyone..." I said with a sigh. It sounded awful saying it aloud.

He laughed at me and leaned his forehead against mine, "Well, general that's how people feel when they like some one. It's okay if that's how you feel Lily, it's your feelings, it doesn't make you a bad person. It just means you're in love."

"No!" I said suddenly and stopped dancing. I couldn't let him think that Severus was the one I liked because it wasn't true. "I am being selfish. I don't like him that way-" "Lily, you-" "No, the one I like is you. What I feel for him is just friendship, we've been friends so long, and he's always been so secretive and now he's becoming close friends with someone else, but I just have to get over it because that's what happens when you like someone... I get it, friendships can't always stay the same because there's someone more important there."

I looked up to James, who was only staring at me. "James please don't look at me like that. I know I'm being selfish and-"

I paused when he wrapped his arms around me clung to me as if I was the only thing keeping him alive, "James?"

"Can you say it again?

"Say what again?"

"You said you liked me didn't you?" he asked moving his hand to my cheek. It was then I realized how close our faces were. I looked to the side to try and think things through, but as soon as I looked back into his eyes I couldn't avoid this any long, "Well, yes... I don't want you to think I like Severus like that, because your the only one I could like that way..."

James cut me off with a soft but, passionate kiss. It was actually my first kiss, it wasn't planned, and I was drunker than I'd ever been in my life. Despite all that, it was better than I ever could have dreamed of.


	22. Believe in Instinct

Thanks so much for the reviews and thanks to javalon14 for beta reading! As always, read and review please and perhaps I'll be a bit faster getting the next one out. Just a recap: Next chapter will be from Severus and and then finally Sirius. Thanks for reading!__

* * *

_Believe in Instinct_

_**Serena Lufkin**_

I ran out of the bathroom, not paying any mind to Sirius. I knew I shouldn't have been so upset over this, Olivia hadn't had anything to eat all day and now she probably wasn't in her right mind. If I was the kind of sister I should be I would have stayed and continued to try and help her, but I was a coward and ran away, leaving her to deal with it herself. She'd never left me to deal with my problem when things got bad, and now that things got bad for her I ran away. As I moved across the dance floor I finally found Lucius, just who I was looking for. I threw myself into his chest and tried to keep myself from crying.

He ran his hands from the back of my head down my back, soothing me a bit, "I have some business to attend to with Mulciber and Avery. Will you be all right."

'No.' I thought to myself, but somehow that's not what came out. "Sure... I'll be fine... see you back in the common room later?"

Lucius shook his head, "I may not be back until early in the morning. You don't have to wait up for me."

"Oh, ok" I answered before he gave me a quick kiss and left me alone. I looked around, seeing no one I recognized. Olivia was probably with Sirius still and I could only assume that Severus had left with Lucius. I went out one of the back door and leaned against the wall of the building. It was already cold enough to see my breath. I shivered as I the hairs on my arms stood on end.

"Didn't your mother tell you not to stray from the tavern, little red?"

I turned to find Remus standing next to me with a wicked grin on his face. I'd never seen that kind of look from him, but maybe it was his wolf costume. I laughed and played along. "She did, but I didn't see the harm in coming out for some fresh air."

"I see..." he said moving closer. He put his arms around me, he felt so warm I couldn't move out of his embrace. "And didn't your mother tell you not to speak to strangers, little red?"

I nuzzled my head into Remus's chest as he kept his arms wrapped tightly around me. He felt so warm. "I believe she did, but how can I deny such a charming stranger?"

I laughed and hugged him closer. The scent on him was intoxicating, it was putting me in a trance like it had done the last time when the moon was waxing. It was some strange instinct in me that made me want to forget about everything but Remus.

"Remus, what an intoxicating scent you have..." I whispered into his chest. His warm hand cupped my cheek and forced me to look up at him. His eyes gazed down at me hungrily as he answered, "All the better to entice you with, my dear."

"And what handsome eyes you have..." I found myself saying as our faces grew closer and I could see his rough lips turn into a smirk again He brought his lips to my ear and I could feel his hot breath on my ear as he answered.

"All the better to make sure you don't look at another with, my dear."

"And Remus, what inviting lips you have..."

"All the better to kiss you with my dear."

Before I knew it our lips met in a soft but passionate kiss. It was nothing like how Lucius kissed me. I could feel how badly he needed me behind it and to my surprise how badly I needed him. He kept his hand held tightly on my hair pulling me in further to his kiss. I could feel my body becoming hot from his touch. His other hand slid down my lower back as my fingers clung to his shirt. When I felt his tongue graze against my lips, I knew I couldn't deny him. The animal inside me wanted him because he was the only one who had the same yearning I did. It seemed like only minutes before he pulled away, but I knew we had been like that much longer.

Remus had me pinned to wall, as he leaned his forehead against my head. He had a triumphant smirk on his face like he'd been waiting to do this for so long, but I knew that couldn't be true. I couldn't help but stare at how cute he looked with his hair messy and damp with a light layer of sweat from the heat that had ignited between us. I wondered if I'd looked the same and felt my cheeks begin to redden.

"I almost forgot" he said kissing my neck gently before he leaned back and pulled a rectangular shaped present from his coat pocket, "It's not much, but I hope you like it just the same."

I took the present in my hands, looking to it before I looked back up at him, "Should I open it?"

He nodded and I began to open it. It was a very old looking book that read "Beauty and the Beast" It was another fairytale, one I had always wanted to read since I was young, but never had the opportunity to do so. The only one who knew I'd liked to read more than anything was Olivia and she never really cared about what I'd read or how interested I was in fairy tales. They always made me feel like I was in some beautiful enchanted world for little while, like Remus was making me feel now, before I had to face reality.

"Remus... this is the best present I've ever gotten." I said before throwing my arms around his neck and hugging him close.

He seemed shocked that I would think such a gift was something to be so excited about, but it really was how I felt. Before I knew what I was doing I was kissing him again like we hadn't even stopped for anything, not even air.


	23. You Can't Say No to Me

Thanks to javalon14 for beta reading again! I know this one is short, but I'm not going to leave you hanging, this will be finished up in Sirius's chapter. Thanks for the reviews! As always read and review and I'll get the next one out sooner! :P - Veil_  
_

* * *

_You Can't Say No to Me  
_

_**Severus Snape**_

I wasn't the type to sneak out with the rest of the students to party, and yet there I was. It's not to say I was actually doing much partying. Olivia had made herself scarce with Black like she often did. Mulciber had been making plans for a few weeks to join the death eaters. Apparently someone had told him they could get us initiated if we played our cards right, but I wasn't too interested. Knowing him, it was fake and he'd get dragged off to Azkaban before he could even walk out the door. If he actually came back with a real dark mark, then I'd believe him.

For now I had other things on my mind. I took a shot of fire whiskey and watched as Olivia danced closely with Black. It seemed anytime I ever got close to getting her underneath me, something happened to interrupt us. That wasn't going to happen tonight though, I wouldn't let it happen another time and this time even Black couldn't keep it from happening. I watched her as she danced with him, but her eyes were locked with mine the whole time. There was no way, I was going to miss out tonight.

"Are you coming with us?" Lucius asked me as I saw Olivia making her way towards me. My eyes never left hers even as I answered, "Sorry I have other plans tonight, have fun on your trip to Azkaban."

Lucius laughed and headed for the door with the other Slytherin, "Suit yourself."

As soon as Olivia reached me I grabbed her and we danced for only a moment. The intensity was already too much and we left the tavern into the cold air. I don't think either of us knew where we were going, we just knew we had to get somewhere we could be alone.

After a while of walking we ended up behind the big boulder the Slytherin found the Gyffindor at on the first day of Hogsmeade. Before I knew it I had her pressed up against the boulder. It was so cold I could feel her body press closer to mine for warmth. I smirked and tilted her chin almost expecting to see some innocence in her eyes, but to my delight, she grinned up at me. I should have known better, Olivia was not innocent like Lily, she wanted this as much as I did and she wasn't afraid to show it. In fact, she probably wouldn't have cared if we had an audience. That was where we differed, I was much more secretive, but something about her made me not care about any of that.

I moved my lips to her neck kissing my way to the spot I knew would drive her crazy. I bit down on the spot gently sucking on it making her gasp for air, "Severus..." My hands trailed up her body, one up the back of her tight leather skirt while the other started to pull up her shirt. With one last nip at her neck I moved my way to her breast running my tongue over her hardened nipple under her lace bra.

"Severus... It's cold..." I could barely hear her as she spoke; it was though she had no breath to her words. I pulled her legs up around my waist and pressed her back into the cold boulder behind her, causing her to gasp.

"Don't worry, I'll keep you warm." I whispered. With my left hand I pinned both of hers up over her head and kissed along her collar. My hand went undo her shirt, but one of the spikes grazed my hand and cut my finger. I let go of her hands and pulled back a bit to look at the cut. I was about to wipe it off on my pants when my eyes caught Olivia's. They were even more entrancing than they were before. She grabbed my hand in hers holding in front of her, inspecting the wound before she looked back up at me.

"Don't worry Severus, I'll make it all better," she smirked at me, her eyes locked with mine as she ran her tongue along the cut. It was at this point things had started to get blurry. She ran her lips down my finger in a way that in any other situation would arouse me, but I just couldn't concentrate now. The last thing I saw was her blood red eyes before the world went dark.


	24. I Can't Help Loving Her

_Hello everyone, thank you again for the awesome reviews. I've been pretty behind at school and just haven't had a second to write anything that's not Chinese or French. I didn't even realize I could think let alone write in English anymore! Anyways, here it is. Please review as always!  
_

* * *

_I Can't Help Loving that Girl_

_**Sirius Black**_

Things were going swimmingly! Way better than I'd expected. Of course, I didn't want to have Olivia fall for me simply because she wasn't in her right state of mind. I don't know when I started feeling this way about her, but after giving Olivia her birthday present, I felt like we might have actually had a chance together. I had made such a big deal out of this with the other guys earlier, saying it was just because it was her birthday, but in actuality, I couldn't wait any longer to tell her how I felt. I remembered my conversation with Alice earlier. I was actually surprised but somehow she knew I wasn't just after Olivia the way I was with other girls. I mean I didn't even realize it until she pointed it out.

_"I don't get it, what does she see in that bat?"_ _not particularly expecting an answer._

"Why do you even care. So she's with Snape, you're with plenty of other girls, in fact you were trying to get with me a couple of hours ago." she asked crossing her arms.

"I was not... you had something-" "In my shirt?" "Right... what are you getting at anyway, you should be on my side, she's spending too much time with the Slytherin."

"You know what it is? I think you're in love with her. You should just get it over with and tell her it's not just about fun anymore."

"I'm not in love with her Alice, don't be stupid. I just don't want her to be with any other guy... or give them attention... That didn't come out right. I mean, I want to be her closest person... that's not right either... I mean... I want her to be my girl."

"Told you."

We weren't dancing close for long, but she moved away and told me she's catch up with me later. My mind was racing as she began to walk away. I couldn't wait another day, there was no way, in another day she could be anyone's girl. I started to go after her until I saw who she was going to meet: Snape.

Why was it always him? What I felt for him couldn't even be described; hate was not a strong enough word. And when did I care whom Olivia was with or what she did with them? I watched her dance with him for some time. Their eyes never left each other. The whole time I had danced with her I had been building up the courage to tell her how I felt, perhaps if I'd payed more attention to her she wouldn't be dancing with him. I watched her whisper something to him and they both started to leave.

I knew I shouldn't follow them. Everything in my head told me to stay put, but my legs began moving on their own. My legs were sadistically bringing me to disaster and there was nothing I could do to stop it. I followed them out of the tavern and all the way to the spot they had chosen to crush me. He had her pinned against the boulder, there was nothing I could do. If I stopped them, she would only be angry with me for following them. I watched as he kissed the soft lips and flesh I had claimed before. Even my eyes betrayed me now, I couldn't keep from watching. My whole body was being possessed by them. I couldn't watch, but I couldn't tear myself away.

I was finally about to leave when I heard Snape make a weird noise. He pulled back and I could see a tinge of red before she said something that made me worry for a guy I felt more than hate for, "Don't worry Severus, I'll make it all better." She brought his hand to her mouth within seconds he had fallen back, but she caught him in her arms and lain him on the ground. She let go of his hand while licked the beautiful crimson from her deadly lips and leaned over his neck.

I couldn't let this happen as much as I wanted to see him die, it would not be good for her and despite all that's happened, I still wanted her to be mine. "Olivia!" I said as I started towards her, but she was focused on her task and still headed straight for his neck. I pulled her up off of him until she was eye to eye with me, "Olivia you need to snap out of it."

"...Sirius?" she finally said and the fog in her eyes seemed to clear. "What are you doing here...?"

"I could ask you the same thing. I didn't realize you were that far gone, I shouldn't have let you go."

"What do you mean?" her eyes then darted to the ground and saw Snape laying unconcious, "Oh no! I didn't! Please tell me I didn't!"

"It's all right. You just got enough to knock him out, he should be fine, but we have to get him back to the school." She nodded.

We carried Snape back together. She was silent the whole way back. It was only when we needed to make the decision whether to take him back to the common room or to the nurse that she finally spoke. "Madam Pomfrey...we can make a noise before we sneak out so he gets some attention."

I nodded in agreement and we brought him to the hospital wing. We laid him in one of the beds and I watched her run her hand along his cheek, "Severus, I'm so sorry..."

We knocked something loud over and quickly transformed into our Animagus forms and sprinted back to the common room. Olivia looked like she was going to head straight to bed when I stopped her.

"Have a seat down here for a bit. We need to talk." She took a seat pulling her legs to her chest, not protesting as I thought she would have. I called one of the house elves I'd befriended in my second year up and he was more than happy to get what I'd asked of him. He brought back a cup of exactly what Olivia needed and I handed it to her.

"Sirius, I-" "Don't be so proud. Just drink it will you?" I was frustrated to say the least, I can image I must have looked it too because she started to sob silently as she sipped from the cup. I'd never seen her behave in such a way. This was not the Olivia I knew, she wasn't some weak girl that would just break down. I felt awful, like I was a child and I'd seen my favorite toy break. With a sigh I moved to her and wrapped my arms around her tightly as she let it all out.

Finally I realized why she was crying when she spoke, "I can't ever get close to him... I could just go off on him now. I've already tasted him... I could kill him..."

"You won't. I won't let you." I said running my hand down the back of her head, letting my fingers get caught in her hair. "I just can't stay away from him Sirius... I don't know why... and now if I don't I could kill him... I don't know what to do..."

"Be my girlfriend..." the words just rolled off my tongue. Curse my brain for not intervening.

"What?" she asked between sobs.

"Look, Snivelus hates me. If you're my girl, he won't come near you and if you go near him, he probably won't want to even look at you."

"Sirius... I'm not going to ruin your romance life just for me, if you did that you wouldn't be able to see any other girls." She shook her head as if it was a ridiculous notion, though it probably was.

"It wouldn't ruin anything... cuz, well... recently, I've been sort of having feeling for you..."

She was silent for the longest time and her face gave away nothing. "Please, say just say something."

"Sirius, I like you but I just-" "I know you don't like as more than anyone to mess around with, but give me a chance. Do it as a friend."

With a long sigh, she gave me a small smile that made everything that had happened that night worth it, "All right."

That night I brought her up to my dorm and watched as she fell asleep in my arms until I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer.


	25. Comfort

_Comfort_

_**Olivia Lufkin**_

The last month seemed to drag by, I couldn't get Severus off my mind. At first it was hard to ignore him, not that he was always trying to talk to me, but I had been so used to being close with him, it was hard to keep myself from speaking with him. My lips were getting bruised from the many times I had to bite them to keep from speaking to him. I no longer went to the Slytherin table to sit with even my sister and in turn she stopped sitting over with us probably because how I'd acted to her that night. It's hard to believe that my life had changed so much because of one night.

The one thing that remained constant however was Sirius. Initially, I was having second thoughts about becoming his girlfriend. Yes, I liked fooling around with him. I couldn't deny he knew how to please a girl, but I didn't have the same feeling for him that I got when I was around Severus. I did have hope that I could learn to want Sirius that way. He had been so good to me.

It was the night before everyone would go home for the holidays. Alice was packing all her things, as was Lily.

"Aren't you going home?" Lily asked pausing for a moment from running around the dorm trying to find everything she would need for the holiday break. I looked up from my book that I actually hadn't been reading for some time now, due to my mind wondering on my problems, "No, I decided to stay."

At this even Alice stopped packing and they both looked at each other before Alice spoke up, "Why? You have a good family, I mean Serena is going home, she said she's been packed for weeks and..."

"Alice!" Lily quickly nudged her knowing about what had happened with me and Serena, "Is that what this is all about? You don't want to be around her. You know she's your sister Livy, and she's so nice, she'd forgive you if you'd just ask."

"It's not that, I just want some time alone to think things over and I won't get that done at home." I said quickly. They didn't try and push and went back to packing. In truth, part of it was due to my sister, but I couldn't admit it to them. Perhaps I wasn't ready to admit it to myself. I was only getting more and more anxious watching the girls pack however so I stood up and threw my book down onto my bed and headed down to the common room.

Over half the boys in Gryffindor were down there, procrastinating from packing or not even caring what they would bring home with them. This was what I needed, I love Lily and Alice, but sometimes I just needed to hang out with the guys. I spotted James and Sirius playing a game of chess in the middle of the room and went over taking a seat in Sirius's lap, which he'd seemed to anticipate even though I thought he hadn't seen me because he leaned back while still watching the board.

"You blokes going home?" I asked as I studied the board, like they both were.

"Yeah," James answered as he moved one of the white pieces crushing, ironically, Black's piece, "and Padfoot's coming with me of course."

"Oh, how lovely of you not to put him in a kennel for the holiday. You really are a good owner James." I said with a laughed before I couldn't any longer due to Sirius wrapping his arms around my waist vindictively squeezing me half to death.

"What about you, love? Shouldn't you be packing with the other girls?" Sirius asked me, finally letting me go to move another chess piece. I sighed and knew what was coming with my answer, "No, I thought I'd stay here this time. I think I'd kind of like to see what the school is like when everyone's gone."

Sirius's arms were still loose around my waist and he seemed to analyse my face for a sign that I wasn't being truthful. He knew the reason, everyone did, but Sirius did something I hadn't expected.

"Well, if you change your mind you can always come with us for the holiday." It was times like this he always amazed me, he could have scolded me and told me to just get it over with and apologize, but instead he just let me figure things out on my own and supported me even when I'm sure both of us knew I was doing something stupid. I leaned my head on his shoulder and stopped watching their game. I didn't need a distraction any more; I was soothed just being close to him, "Well, that's nice of you, but you really shouldn't invite people to someone else's house, you know."

"It all right, Wiley" James laughed knocking another of Sirius's pieces out of the way, "My family won't mind if you decide you want to come. I think they actually like taking in strays."

I still hadn't gotten used to their name for me, James said he'd gotten it from Lily when she was telling him about a coyote cartoon she watched when she was little. For some reason though I think she told him about it on purpose because I could see her snicker every time they called me it. "I'll keep that in mind..."

A few moments later Lily came down and over to the table we were gathered around. She gave a James a strange smile and he gave one back to her. They kept insisting nothing was going on between them, but I don't know who they thought they were kidding, it was written all over their faces.

"Have you lot seen Lupin?" Lily asked scanning the room again before looking back to us, "we're supposed to check the halls for students... he's really been slacking on this lately."

We all shook our heads which only seemed to make her more upset. I smirked and stood teasing her, "Lily, we'll come with you if you're afraid to walk the halls alone."

"I'm not scared..." she said crossing her arms, "I'm just upset that he's disregarding his responsibilities, its not like him."

I took one of James' pieces and knocked over Sirius's king, "Check mate, come on then."


	26. Unravels

_Unravels_

_**Remus Lupin**_

"It's getting late." Serena said pulling back from my embrace. I ran my hands down her shoulders and leaned in for another kiss. She didn't deny me one. I ran my lips up her neck trying to forget the world around us. "I know... but we won't see each other until the break is over. I'm trying to memorize you."

"All right... just a bit longer." she answered before my lips met hers again. I had her backed against the cold stone walls in a dark corridor of the hallway that was rarely visited. My hands moved under her shirt running my fingers against the soft skin of her lower back. Every kiss from her was always so sweet, I felt bad for turning into something so rough, but I could barely contain myself when I was around her.

I could kiss her softly forever, but I craved even more to see the way she looked after I'd everything but ravaged her. I regretfully pulled back to find her dark eyes had become hazy, and her lips parted as if searching for words, but she found them somehow, "Now we really should go..."

Even though she said we should leave, her body made no indication that she intended to. Her arms were still around my neck, her delicate fingers still tangled in my hair. I smirked and ran one of my hands down her side, "Yeah, probably..."

Serena moved one of her hands to my cheek and pulled me back into another kiss.

"No way..." "All right Moony!"

I pulled away to see Lily, Padfoot, Prongs, and Olivia standing behind me. Serena's face looked beat red and she immediate let go of me to try and fix her hair and make sure he clothes were on straight. I stood in front of her to keep her from being too embarassed, but it seemed a bit late for that. Prongs and Padfoot were both grinning like they had just won the Quiditch Cup, Lily looked furious, and I couldn't even tell what Olivia was feeling.

"Surprise?" Serena said quietly from behind me. She took my arm and looked to me before she started, "I'm sorry, I asked Remus not to say anything even to you guys because I didn't want anyone to find out. I know none of you would tell but I was just nervous about it, being in Slytherin and all..."

Lily sighed, "I just wish Remus would have decided to let me know he was going to be late for checking the hallways... but I'm happy for you two.."

Serena smiled up at me and I leaned down givng her a quick kiss, "I'll see you off tomorrow." She nodded and we all headed back to our common rooms. Olivia seemed to be a bit behind I noticed when I went to take one last look at Serena. I saw them stare at each other for a moment, but nothing was said and Olivia followed after us. Serena had beaten herself up over their fight for the first couple of weeks after, but it seemed she was finally getting over it, probably because of the holidays, but now I was worried for her again.


	27. As Much as I Enjoy Solitude

_**A/N: I want to thank javalon again for editing. I know you guys are probably upset because there hasn't been much happening with Snape, but I promise it will happen soon. These other parts are just important as well, but soon, trust me there will be more than enough of him. Please read and Review! I don't want to beg for reviews, but as always, I'm not just asking for good reviews. Whatever's on your mind please let me know. :) That being said, here's a little Snape to hold you over!**  
_

* * *

_As Much as I Enjoy Solitude..._  
_**Severus Snape**_

Finally the winter holiday had come. I had always looked forward to it because no one was around and I could study in solitude. This year I was especially glad for the holiday because I wouldn't have to see Black and Olivia snogging around every corner I turned. It was like they made it their mission to drive me utterly insane.

"Are you sure you're not coming?" Black asked by the train, while the others were boarding. Olivia shook her head from in his arms and gave him the pleasure of a quick kiss. "Well if you change your mind or get lonely, send me an owl."

"I'm not going to, so don't go waiting by the window for one. Besides, if I do get lonely I'm sure I could pick someone up much better than you down at the tavern." she finished with a laugh, dodging his arms as they went to grab her. Of course she could find better, even a troll or a goblin would be a better find than Black, contrary to the popular opinion of the female population at school.

The train left and suddenly the platform seemed empty. There were a few other scattered students, but Olivia was the only one I noticed. All was quiet; our eyes met briefly and I could have sworn for a moment she had suppressed a smile for me before she turned her back and faced the way back to school.

I walked back alone. That was what I wanted after all: solitude. Although, solitude felt quite lonely knowing she was still around, in the same castle, alone as well, with no idea what she was doing. I found it harder to concentrate on my studies; my mind would wander, thinking of how things had become so cold between the two of us. I still couldn't say for certain why it turned out this way. The last memory I had to go by was somewhat hazy, but as far as I knew everything had been headed in the right direction. Then out of nowhere I woke up in the hospital wing, unable to recall how I'd gotten there in the first place. To top things off, when I finally was able to get out of bed, I found Olivia stuck to Black like she was some sort of lost puppy. She would follow him everywhere, not leaving his side for anything, not even me.

I couldn't believe it, they had always been friends, but she would usually still come to me if she had an opportunity. Initially, I had drawn the conclusion that Olivia having ever liked me in the first place was simply one of Black's cruel jokes; it wouldn't be the first time. However this idea had been swayed from my mind, surprisingly, by the other Lufkin.

_"You watch her an awful lot, Severus..."_

_"Well she's one of my oldest friends, it only-"_

_"I wasn't talking about Lily." she explained with a sigh and turned he own attention to the Gryffindor table, "She really adores you, Severus. She loves me, too. I think that's why she's acting so strange lately. She fears more than you may think she does."_

_I said nothing, as usual. I wasn't about to reveal my inner feeling to just anyone, especially when I didn't even reveal them to myself._

_"I'm going to wait for her to come back us... Are you, Severus? I hope you do. I'm not fond of most Slytherin, but I think you would be good for her, when she's ready to face her fears. She's not ready, and Sirius won't push her to face them, that's why she's clinging to him."_

Eventually, I'd given up hope of getting any work done in the library or my dormitory and ventured down to the potions lab. I had gone there to escape my thoughts of Olivia, but instead, I found her thumbing through a book by a cauldron with some ingredients sitting out. She looked up when I entered, but this time I caught her smile before she suppressed it.

"I was hoping I'd find you here." she said looking a bit uncomfortable, like she was holding back her intentions.

"Strange, considering you've been avoiding me like the plague..." I muttered causing her to roll her eyes, "Explain."

"What is there to explain, you know I'm not good with potions... You did promise me you'd help me with this one after all."

"That's not what I meant, Olivia." I said with a sigh and looked over her shoulder at the book, "I was asking you to explain why you'd choose to spend all your time with that dog."

She laughed and took her focus off the book to look back to me, "Jealous?"

"Hardly," I answered quickly, not giving her any opportunity to pursue that path further, "I simply recall that you began your close contact with him, the night after I ended up in the hospital wing. And you being the last person I was with, I assumed you two might have something to do with it?"

"I don't know how that happened, Severus." she said turning her back to me again to page through the book. "I'm as in the dark about it as you are. I can't remember anything."

She was hiding something, it was written all over her face. It wasn't even necessary to see her face to know this. I leaned in closer with intentions to corner her, moving my arms around each side of her, planting them firmly on the table before her; now there was no way out. "I see... Perhaps it was Black who did something, maybe he slipped you some sort of potion and-"

"Sirius didn't do anything. Don't blame him for any of this!" she fumed turning so her piqued eyes met mine, but found that I had no fire behind mine to fight that battle. All she found was the smug look I'd gained from causing her to become ill-tempered in a matter of seconds.

"Of course he didn't. His potions skill are worse than yours I'm afraid. I know you're hiding something and I intend to find out what it is."

We both became silent. By now we were both facing each other, our lips inches apart. To be this close to her made me completely forget everything other than why I was drawn to her in the first place: her golden eyes, her intoxicating scent, but most importantly, how she would quarrel with me one moment yet become so tender the next . After our moment of silence she seemed to soften, as did I.

"Will you help me with this or not, Sev?" she asked giving me the most innocent look I think she could muster to which I could only smirk back at her.

"Are you going to tell me what happened that night?"

"Eventually..."

"You can expect my help then." I said and made a quick move to her side. I grabbed her around the waist and pinned her to the table kissing her like I'd been dying to for almost a month. Our tongues collided in a swirl of passion and heat that had been suppressed for so long. Usually I was the one to take charge, but she was never far behind; this kiss was different. Though she didn't fight me and I could feel her kiss back, it not as fiercely as she always had, yet not any less passionate. It was as if she wanted to give herself completely to me. In that moment I knew none of my initial fears were correct. Something else was going on here; I'd just have to wait for her to tell me. I had waited for Lily almost seven years now, I wasn't about to give up on my new obsession this soon.

When I pulled back she just stared at me and I could see she was about to lean back in, to which I stepped back and headed towards the door without looking back. "Tell that mutt you call a boyfriend I said Happy Christmas, would you?"


End file.
